Blackout
by NietNine
Summary: Weiss was never one to go out and drink. So, of course, the one night she does decide to go out and indulge in such brutish behavior, she can't remember what happened at all. Luckily she woke up in her own bed with a stranger... Oh no. Male!Ruby and Yang for kicks. Whiterose and bumblebee pairings and rated M for sexual themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Last night was a blur. Weiss only remembered bits and pieces of what happened. The music and lighting were vivid. Loud and pulsing, that stuff got on her nerves and probably the only reason why she remembered it. There was a karaoke machine, a blue blur that annoyed the shit out of her and fire? Why was fire in her hazy memory?

As she was slowly starting to wake up, she saw familiar surroundings. Good, she was able to make it home. Sighing relief before settling down to go back to sleep. Not yet registering movement behind her and one strong arm came to wrap around her waist.

'This is nice. We should do this more.. Of..ten?' Weiss's eyes shot open and she hurried away from the foreign body in her bed. Flailing and falling over onto the carpeted floor. Heart beating fast and finally seeing she's naked. Letting out a scream, she grabs covers to hide her form.

The surprised cry startled the man in a hurry to sit up. "Wha!? What's happening?" he asks, panic on his face.

Weiss's eyes took in the man she had shared her bed with last night. Short black hair with red tips, messy from her hands playing in the short strands. His neck and chest had hickeys and bite marks painting his skin. All of them dark and noticeable as well as the abs she definitely didn't go back to more than once, not at all. Though her blush deepened when she saw him turn away to check the surroundings. His back looked like a battle zone, her manicured nails had raked down those sculpted shoulders and arms more than once.

The man sighs relief before flopping back down onto the bed. "Geez, what a terrible way to wake up." Having avoided whatever rude thing had awoken him in his sleep. Though before he could fall asleep again, he gets hit with a pillow. Jumping again as he sits up, "AH! Why?" He whines, looking around before seeing a stunned and very red Weiss Schnee peering over the edge of her bed at him from the floor.

He gives a sleepy grin and waves, "G'morning, Weiss."

It was cute, in a way, that he knew her name and his sleepy self was also a little endearing. Shaking her head and pinching one arm, she had to reign in those thoughts. "Come on. Time to get up and out of here. I don't want my roommates knowing you're here!"

He frowns a bit, "Really? No good mornings? Just wham bam thank you, Ruben?" He sighs as he moves to get up and leaves himself bare to the world.

Weiss's blush only grew deeper. Abs, a taut ass, muscles and holy hell, how did that thing even fit in her!? What is this man made of? "Y-y-you n-need underw-wear!" she screeches as she hides her eyes.

Ruben looks to Weiss and laughed at that, "After what you did to me last night, I wouldn't think you'd get embarrassed so easily." he teases and gets a pillow thrown at his head.

"JUST!" She huffs and looks away, "Find your clothes and go away!"

Ruby shrugs, teasing had failed horribly. He walks around the room and blinks, "Uhm, Weiss?" He asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" She was annoyed that he wasn't getting dressed still.

"My clothes aren't in here." Ruben keeps looking around then under the bed.

Weiss almost looked ghost like from that realization, "no.." Whispering before eyes shot wide open, "NO!" She tightened her sheet gown around her body before throwing open her bedroom door and seeing the remains of his clothes and some of hers across the living room. Heat rose up to her cheeks as she then sees one of her roommates just staring at her with knowing looks.

"Good morning, Weiss." Cinder says, wiggling long fingers at her in a wave.

Weiss tried to stutter out a response before Ruben peeks out from the room, "Morning!" He answers for her and she screams again.

Though from a room that was still closed off from the mayhem. A woman with long black hair was on top of a very muscular blonde. Nails digging into his chest and enjoying his hands going over her slender frame to grope roughly. Though when she was about to straddle him all the way, Weiss's scream made them both jump at attention. "Weiss?" Blake turns around towards her door, confused.

"Wait… Isn't that the lady my little brother was set up with last night?" Yang sits up, rubbing his head to look at the door too.

"Definitely not the same screaming from last night." Blake grins. She regretfully removed herself from his presence to seek out clothes. "Better make sure she's not trying to kill him." She sighs, throwing on the large man's shirt as a cover before grabbing some shorts. "Stay there. I doubt this will take long."

Yang shrugs, stretching and yawning. "Fine. I'll be limbering up for whatever you have in mind."

Blake smirks and opens the door into the living room area of the apartment, "What's happening…" She stops to see Weiss covering her face and looking ashamed and Cinder was teasing her from her spot on the couch. Ruben just stayed in the room and sees Blake.

Smiling and waving to her, "Hey Blake!"

Blake waved and then started to laugh. Holding her sides with one arm and hiding her mouth with her hand. "M-morning-pft."

Yang peeks through the door and waves to Ruben, "Morning bro!"

"Morning, Yang!" Ruben gave another enthusiastic wave while Weiss was dying.

"Stop! How can you be so calm about this!?" Weiss butts in and glares at everyone. "I don't even know him!"

Ruben pouts and Yang acted as if he just got burnt, "Damn. That's harsh, Ice Queen." The blonde says, "From what I heard last night, I thought for sure you wouldn't have forgotten the amazing red wonder."

Ruden went red from that and Weiss stammered at it. Cinder smiles, "I know I wouldn't have if I got my hands on him." She gave him a wink and he had to look away, embarrassed or afraid. He wasn't sure.

Weiss glares at Yang, "Shut it, brute!" She then turns to Ruben, "Please get clothes on!"

He nods as he steps out of the cover of the bedroom, much to Weiss's dismay. She couldn't stop her roaming eyes from taking in his figure. He found his underwear and slipped it on in a little shimmy and both the brothers gave a thumbs up to each other before he went to find the rest of his stuff. Of course, Cinder didn't mind the show either.

Yang soon saw his back and his eyes went wide. Smirking and looking to Weiss, "And I always thought Blake was a beast in bed."

Blake elbows him playfully, but had to hide a grin. Weiss turned her look to Yang, if only looks could kill. Ruben pulled his shirt over his head and shakes up his hair a bit. Perfect and ready for another day. Yang sighs and moves to get dressed too, "I guess I'll walk out with ya, bro."

Blake's eyes went wide and looked to Yang, "Please don't go. I bet you both would like breakfast at least!" that and she really wanted another round with the surprising sensual man.

Yang grins and kisses Blake full on the lips, "Another time since Weiss seems to hate at least two of the people in this apartment. But I'll call you tonight. Does dinner sound okay?"

Blake smiles at that, "Dinner sounds perfect." kissing him again, "Do you want your shirt back?"

"Keep it." Yang smiles and walks out of her bedroom. "Ready, Rubes?"

"Yep!" popping the 'p as he spoke before looking to Weiss and rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I mean. We didn't get off on a good start-"

"But I'm sure you both got off at least once."

"Yang!" Ruben shouts and the blonde holds up his hands in defence. Sighing as he looks back to Weiss, "A-anyways. Would you mind if I call you sometime when you're not busy? I wouldn't mind starting off on better terms than in a bar and getting drunk..."

Weiss stares at him for a long minute before sighing with a lazed head tilt, "Give me your phone."

Ruben smiles as he pulls it out and hands it to her, "Though, I hope you don't mind texts now and then too." Yang was smiling ear to ear as well, seeing his little brother get someone. Finally.

Weiss hands him back his phone, which he giddily takes and she had to look away from the puppy of a man in front of her. "You better keep to that promise or I'll hunt you down and neuter you."

Ruben gives a salute, "Yes, Weiss!"

An arm comes forward and wraps Ruben in a headlock, "Let's go bro! That way you can text Elsa sooner so she doesn't kill you." Weiss growls at him and Yang used his little brother as a shield, leaving the apartment. "See you tonight, Blake!"

"Bye~" She waves until they closed the door. Soon the raven haired woman glares at Weiss, "You just had to ruin my morning with your screaming."

Weiss glares back, "I-I can't help it! There was a stranger in my bed."

"Didn't seem that much of a stranger last night." Cinder mentions, taking a sip of water.

Blake sits on the backside of the couch, "Weiss. How much of last night do you remember?"

Weiss sits down in a plush chair, arms crossed protectively over her. "The beginning mostly…" She mumbled, closing her eyes to really think about it. "I remember going to that bar you suggested because Yang worked there that night. Something about him in a tank top that showed off his muscles really well." Eyeing Blake and seeing that the woman was looking elsewhere from that part. "Then Cinder got us flaming shots and more shots after that…"

"Vodka is a real knockout of a woman." Cinder smirks from her spot, ignoring Weiss's glare.

"Then I remember you guys got me to sing karaoke in the corner, I remember stumbling off and seeing this blue haired guy."

"Neptune and Sun were there. Let's just say that Neptune wouldn't take no for an answer after we told him to leave. Yang had to throw him out cause he was being a butt head." Blake mumbles and sighs, "Since you were newer to the bar, he thought he had a chance."

"It definitely wasn't to show off that Yang can carry screaming men and toss them like they're ragdolls." Cinder laughs and gets a pinch on her arm, "Ah! Hey!"

"Sounds charming. Doesn't explain how Ruben got in my bed."

Cinder holds up her hand, "I can explain that part." Something about the smile that appeared on her face made Weiss dread deeply. "So you had a few by that point in the night and a lot looser and less… you." She blocks the pillow from hitting her, "Anyways, Blake and Yang have been flirting all night but that's when Ruben came in. He just got off of work and it seems the bumbles decided that maybe he'd be good at melting your cold heart."

Weiss glares at Cinder, "You seem to want me to smother you with a pillow."

"No but this story gets better." She leans back into the couch cushions. "Ruben can't handle his liquor but was able to stay alert to things surprisingly. Then you started to really warm up to him. Enough to where you decided to do shots on his abs and peel lime wedges from his mouth."

Weiss's face was on fire and looked horrified through all the blushing, "W-WHAT!?"

"Yeah! You enjoyed licking at his abs and he enjoyed it too." Cinder hums thoughtfully, " He actually wanted to let you take a cab home and he'd just walk back to his own after he escorted you back safely. That was the last we saw of you both."

Weiss rubs her temples as she takes it in. Things are slowly starting to come back, "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what everyone says until they remember how fun it is." Cinder says and grabs her glass to drink again.

"Great. I made a complete fool of myself!" Weiss sighs and slumps in her spot.

"Which part are you talking about? The bar part or the man walking around naked to dress himself in our living room part?" Cinder looks to her, curious.

"Shut up." Weiss stands up and goes to her room.

Blake sighs, "Should we tell her about the strip tease outside of the bar?"

Cinder laughs, "God no."

Yang and Ruben had made it to the bottom floor of the apartment building. Yang dragging his little brother as he went since it seems he's distracted with the new number in his phone. Ruben was never one for large groups or wanting tons and tons of friends. He was fine with their small group of Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora. A wholesome group that stood up for one another but definitely didn't let each other get away with dumb stuff.

Though it seems it's growing again in the case of Weiss and Blake. Hopefully depending on if the brothers can keep from scaring them away at least.

Yang yawns and fishes out keys to his motorcycle. Ruben trotting behind him, "Sorry I ruined your morning." he mumbles, finally putting his phone away.

Yang stops and looks towards him, "What? you didn't ruin my morning." he chuckles. He ruffled his hair before earning an elbow to the ribs. "I can always make it up to Blake tonight. Don't worry."

"Gross. But okay. I'm sure I'll have another late shift today too. Just don't expect me to come drop in too soon but I doubt I'll have anywhere to stay tonight if you need privacy."

Yang taps on his chin in thought, "Well, there's always bunking with ice queen again if she's feeling merciful."

Ruben glanced to the side, cheeks tinted, "I doubt that's gonna happen again any time soon after this morning."

Yang gives a hearty laugh, "True thing little bro. But hey, look on the bright side! You finally lost that virginity of yours."

Ruben grumbles, "That never mattered to me, Yang. The fact that I was never a man cause I hadn't had sex yet is dumb and really destroys a guy's self-esteem." he sighs and felt a pat on his back.

"Right. Sorry again." Yang looked guilty about that, rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyways! Let's go back home and get changed. I'm sure the smell of sex is off putting to people around us." he tries to lighten the mood again.

Ruben groans, "Yang! Not so loud!" he scolds the blonde, pushing him to his motorcycle so they could finally leave. "Take me to my car please."

"Gotcha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it did the bullshit thing I thought it wouldn't do. HOPEFULLY, it's fixed. But... HAVE NO FEAR, a new chapter is here and I'm sorry it was a long time coming. Life and writer's block, all that super fun stuff. I want to say thank you though for all the positive feedback on the first chapter. It was a dumb idea and I'm glad all hell happens to Weiss.**

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave reviews and comments. Have a good day!**

Ruben was nervous. Very very nervous. Standing in front of a mirror and trying to tame his wild hair or readjusting his tie for the one-hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Maybe even fidgeting with his shirt or how awkward these pleated pants made him feel. "I should have gone with flat front. Oh no. I can't do it."

Yang was sitting behind him on his bed and laughs out loud, "Rubes. C'mon. You're over reacting."

Ruben turns around, exasperated, "You're under-racting!" He throws his hands up in the air before his eyes grew wide, "My shirt!" He lowered his arms down in a hurry to tuck it back in and look straight. Ignoring Yang's laughing fit in front of him.

It was plain as day to tell that tonight was the night. His first ever date with Weiss. Like, a date date. All the talking over the phone and flirty texts resulted in an appeased Weiss and she agreed to go out with him. Now he feels like throwing up and maybe dying at the same time.

He looks at the clock and gulps before turning to the mirror again. One last check. Hair, a mess but nice-ish. Teeth, brushed and breath smelling minty fresh. No zits or blemishes and his clothes were clean and wrinkle free. "Okay, Yang." he turns to him, confident as he could muster. "Wish me luck, bro."

Yang stands up and gives his little brother a squeeze, "Good luck! I love you!"

"YANG! You're messing up my tie and hair!"

* * *

Ruby was still messing with his tie as he walked up to the door of Weiss's shared apartment. He gulps a bit before knocking on the door. Looking around before Cinder opens the door. Oh no.

"Well hello Mister Rose." She smirks and had to give him a once over, "My my. Weiss will be pleased. Now tell me, what are you intentions with my roommate?"

Ruben grumbles and blushes, "Just going out for a nice dinner and a walk along the beach. I have no intention of sleeping with her… again… yet."

"That's what all boys say." Cinder looked stern before busting out laughing, "You're so cute. No wonder she's fretting over this date." She steps back and looks to Weiss's door, "I'll go get her. Stay here." She closes the door and he hears her footsteps fading away.

Ruben takes a deep breath and sighs, "Oh boy." He didn't even live with Cinder and he could tell she was a handful.

Ruben straightens up again when he hears two women talking beyond the door. 'This is it!' He steadies himself for anything that is about to come from that door.

That's at least what he thought until he saw Weiss. He wasn't ready and felt like a peon to a mighty goddess. If she wanted him to jump off a bridge, he'd do it.

Cinder had opened the door for Weiss, making fun of her and having the white-haired beauty a blushing mess. Standing five foot three in white heels and a white, flowing dress that went to her knees. Hair cascading from an off centered ponytail and glittering in the fluorescent light that didn't do her any justice. She went light on the make up except for a lipstick that made her lips look delicious.

Ruben stood there, mouth agape and speechless. It wasn't until he noticed that Weiss was getting uncomfortable that he nonchalantly pinches himself. That surprised her and she looked at him quizzically, "I-i'm sorry Weiss. I-I just feel really lucky to the have privilege to take you on a date. You look… beautiful tonight." He was bright red in the face as he fiddles with his tie, panicking. He messed everything up, he's sure of it.

Weiss turned her head away to blush as well. She didn't understand why he was a bumbling fool, but she could tell his words were real. Not just flattery to trick her into anything she didn't want. "Thank you, Ruben." She clears her throat and walks out to quickly shut the door behind her. Cinder was an awful eavesdropper so the less she saw, the better. "You clean up really well yourself." She walks closer to him and moves his hands to fix his tie, "Calm down. I know you're nervous, but it can't be that different than…" She thought back to the fact that she can't even remember how they met. "Never mind."

Ruben chuckles quietly and rubs his head, "Thank you. B-but uhm, shall we head out, Weiss?" He asks and puts on a big smile. Before she could move, he holds out his arm for her, "Shall I escort you?"

Weiss was taken aback from that but gives a small smile before taking his arm, "Thank you, Ruben. Such a gentleman." She walks along with him to leave the building.

* * *

Cinder watched the entire scene from the peep hole and could help but laugh, "They're both dorks."

Blake looks to her and sighs, lowering a pair of glasses from her face. "Cinder. Leave them be. They're both pretty new to this."

Cinder grins as she looks to Blake, "That's what makes this even better."

Blake rolls her eyes before putting her glasses back on to continue reading for an assignment. Cinder went back to what she was doing before, watching TV and being lazy in her underwear. At least she had to the decency to put on PJ pants when Ruben came over.

* * *

Ruben leads Weiss down to his truck. She had to stop and really look at it and then look to Ruben. "How have you survived in this?"

Ruben looks to her and then his truck. "What do you mean?"

Weiss was flabbergasted, "Ruben! This thing is a rusting death trap!"

Ruben grabbed his chest before petting it, "It is not! This is a vintage truck that I am currently restoring. It has a beautiful engine, new interior and needs the body repaired. But she runs beautifully." He pets the truck nicely, "Shhhh." He whispers to it, "She didn't mean it."

Weiss stood there and rubs the bridge of her nose, "Why am I going on a date with you again?"

Ruben smiles to her and then takes her hand, "Cause I'm… Kind of cute?"

Weiss groans, "You're kind of a dolt… But I can take cute as a reason." She blushes and then he opens the door for her, "Oh. The interior does look nice." She looks before looking at what he was wearing, "You really like red and black don't you?"

Ruben blinks and laughs, "I do… Sorry." he coughs a bit and grins, "Just always have. I don't know, it just seems… me?"

Weiss gives a hum of thought before climbing in, "I agree. It is very you, Ruben."

Ruben smiles bright and closes the door before walking around to get in. He starts the truck and it comes to life beautifully, "Ahhh, love that sound. My second favorite in the world."

Weiss looks at him, confused, "Second favorite? What's the first."

Ruben clears his throat and checks the mirrors before pulling away from the curb, "A-anyways! I hope you don't mind the restaurant I picked. I wanted fancy but not too fancy that I couldn't pay for it."

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Dolt. I can help-"

Ruben shakes his head, "Nope! I got it tonight, Weiss!" He gives an enthusiastic thumbs up before stopping at a red light, "It'd be rude if I made you pay."

Weiss huffs before she crosses her arms, "I can pay my own way! I don't need anyone to take care of me." She scowls and looks out her passenger side window.

Ruben blinks but before he could question it, the light turned green and a horn blared immediately from an impatient driver. So Ruben drives to get out of the way of the dick head behind him.

Weiss glared at the car as it moved passed, "Ass."

Ruben just chuckles before continuing on to the destination. "No one is ever patient anymore it seems." An innocent comment.

Weiss skewed it some, "Of course not. Brain dead neanderthals is all that can drive anymore with no care for others safety when they drive crazy."

Ruben gulped a bit, Weiss wouldn't like Yang's driving then. "W-well! We're here!" Maybe that will stave her anger a bit, food. As soon as he parked, he was out his door.

Weiss was dumbfounded and almost insulted before she saw him panting slightly on her side, opening the door for her, "How?"

Ruben shrugs, "I did a lot of sports growing up. I am a man with a lot of energy." He smiles and holds out his arm towards her, "Shall we?" He gives the biggest and brightest smile that had Weiss turning a light shade of pink in the cheek.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She steps out and wraps her arm around his. He locks the car as they walk away from his work in progress. "This looks like a nice restaurant. Quaint, in a nicer part of the city and even has a Maitre D'..." She analyzes the outside and nods, "Acceptable."

Ruben puffs out his chest, proud that he is doing great so far, "Awesome! I'm glad you like it!" His excitement was about to get the best of him, and Weiss couldn't help but give a small smile at his puppy like self. "I read that the food is really good. They got a four and a half out of five!"

Weiss wanted to stop there but kept a calm demeanor, "Four and a half huh?" She asks, her voice was what got Ruby thinking she was acting a little strange. "W-well. That's nice."

Ruben tilts his head, "Weiss?' He asks and then stops at the Maitre D' and smiles, "Table reserved for two under Rose."

The strict looking man peers down his nose at the young couple and scoffs, "Oh please." The way he said it had Weiss flaring up immedaitely.

Before Ruben could step in and talk to him civilly, Weiss was immediately up in the man's face. "Excuse you." She crosses her arms in front of her and that definitely caught the older man off guard. "I'll have you know that your supposedly fine dining establishment is now catering to the needs of Weiss Schnee! So I will have you and the rest of your staff treating up with respect. Right. Now." She stated each word with no room for argument and the man was fumbling with words, "I said NOW."

The man hurriedly left his post to personally see the two to their table. He even upgraded it to a private table in the corner and whistled to bring a miniature restaurant like army, "Okay everyone. We have and her handsome date here to dine and have a pleasant time. Anything they need, you bring." He orders and got heads nodding as a sign of understanding.

Weiss was happily perched in her chair, sipping a glass of water as the table was swept and redressed with fresher flowers, candles and more to make it look more elegant for the extravagant guest.

Ruben just sat there, bewildered as the staff moved around him and his date. He felt his head spinning from it all and looking around as everyone was watching in awe at the crazy redecorating going on. "U-uhm… Weiss?" He asks, hesitant right now.

Weiss looks to him and smiles, "Yes, Ruben?"

"H-" He clears his throat before he could stutter and make himself look like more of a jackass, "How did you do that? I'm sure I could have just talked to them…"

Weiss shakes her head, "I didn't like that Maitre D's attitude." She sits eloquently and shoos everyone off once they're done with the decorations. "So I'm whipping him into shape."

Ruben just tilts his head to the side as he tries to think of what she just said. "Weird…." he mumbles quietly and then tilts his head to the other side in thought, "Weiss… Have you done this before?"

Weiss nods, "Of course! Everyone makes sure a Schnee is well taken care of… Whether they like it or not."

Ruben blinks as he processes this before a metaphorical light bulb appears over his head, "Wait…." his eyes widen as he stares at her, mouth gaped, "You're… you're THE Weiss Schnee!?"

Weiss looks around as she gestures with her hands to calm down, "Ruben please-"

"Oh no. Oh boy."

Weiss gave him a confused look, "Ruben? What's wrong?"

Ruben shoots out of his seat and gives a heavy bow, "I-I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'll straighten up."

Weiss had never been more confused, "Ruben, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ruben sat back down but he seemed stiffer but more meshed with the rest of the surrounding patrons. Weiss didn't like it. Her gaze became scrutinizing and hostile as he nervously tried not to fidget or well… Look at the beautiful death diamonds that are her eyes. She was watching his every move and narrowed her eyes.

Ruben gulps loudly as he loosens up his tie slightly and fiddles with the fabric nervously, "W-well Weiss. I'm really glad you agreed to be my date for the night. I-I was super nervous when you said yes…"

Weiss took in his words before pinching the bridge of her nose, "This is a disaster."

Ruben jumps and looks to her, "W-what? What do you mean Weiss?"

Weiss glared death at him, "You. You find out I'm Weiss Schnee. OR how you yelled it, 'THE Weiss Schnee' in front of a large group of strangers and embarrassing me on top of it." She points a dainty finger at him and stands up, "I'm leaving."

Ruben stands up in a hurry again and knocks over his chair this time, "Wait! Weiss, please!" he says and follows after the stomping ice queen out of the restaurant. "Please! I-I'm an idiot and don't know what to do!" he halted when he sees her stop outside of the restaurant.

"What?" She looks to him, angry and confused now. "You don't know what to do!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Ruben stares straight into her eyes and feels like he's being judged but a goddess with the power to smite him if he says something wrong. "I-I'm just really dumb okay?" He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily, "All of a sudden… When I found out you were…" He jesters towards her, "I-I thought maybe I had super shitty manners or maybe even that I…" He hung his head a bit, "I'm not good enough."

Weiss looked at him and she knew he was telling the truth, but "That is just the dumbest thing I have ever heard of!" She shouts and smacks him upside his head, "Ruben! I am on this date with a dunce like you because I like you for who you are. This airheaded, dumbass who is super sweet and kind to me. Not to mention you tell some of the dumbest jokes that I can't even believe make me laugh and you are so willing to help others that I'm pretty sure if someone came up to you and asked for the shirt of your back cause they were cold, you would do it."

Ruben didn't know if this was supposed to be an insult or a compliment but he was bright red in the face with way. "W-wow."

"Now." Weiss cups his face with her hands to pull him in for a hard kiss that left him breathless. "This restaurant is garbage. Let's go somewhere else." She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him away from this four star garbage dump.

Ruben grins as he follows behind Weiss. He'd follow her anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

This couldn't be more perfect. Blake was actually getting a lot done for her classes right now. Her paper was almost finished, homework already printed or emailed to her professors and she might be able to go to bed before seven a.m. Now that was something she was looking forward to. She sighs relief, this has been a good day all round.

Though her vision is cut off by hands and she jumps, "Wha-"

A masculine voice cuts through to try and be as feminine as possible, "Guess whooooo?"

Blake huffs before grinning, "I wonder. Is it Cinder?" Knowing her roommate would be eavesdropping.

"Hey! My voice is way nicer than Yang's harpy girl voice." She called out from her perch somewhere.

Yang removed his hands and faked being hurt, "I do not sound like a harpy. It's more like a sultry siren with a sore throat."

Blake lost it and started laughing, only Yang would say something like that. Before she could turn around, his hands were back over her eyes, "Hey-"

Yang grins, "Anyways. You were wrong. Guess again."

Blake reached behind her and pinched his side. A yelp and a jump back had her freed from the guessing game. She turns and smiles at him, still not knowing if they were an exclusive couple yet or not but it was starting to get serious. "I wasn't expecting you tonight, Yang."

Yang smiles wide and his lavender eyes are as playful as ever. A definite breath of fresh air from the others she dated. "Well!" He gets on his knees in front of her and puts his hands on her lap to grab hers, "Rubble and Weissicle are on a date and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. It could be anything too! Like a movie, going to your favorite sushi place, a cheap motel-" he laughs at the last one of course.

As often as Blake and him have had sex it was usually when they were both extremely wound up. Random booty calls weren't in their nature and Blake was glad for it. It only meant he wasn't just after the fabled and legendary 'Bella Booty' that she somehow got pushed onto her by an ex or random strangers.

Blakes sighs, "I'm tempted…" Yang had a hopeful look in his eyes, "But-" the look was immediately replaced with a sad, kicked Labrador look, " I need to finish this paper and a few other things."

Blake half expected Yang to get angry. She's been down this road before. Anger or some sort of guilt trip like 'you only care about…' insert her current task or 'What about my…' something or other bullshit selfish reason they can come up with.

Yang lifted himself slightly and Blake accidentally flinched before feeling his chapped lips on her forehead, "Gotcha." He says and nuzzles her, "I'll wait for you to finish then!"

Blake felt a lump in her throats at that. She swallows it before looking into his eyes and knowing he meant that. She smiles and pulls him into a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

Yang nods and stands up, "I'll go make you some tea! Which one did you like again?" He runs his hand through his blonde mane, a nervous habit when talking about something he didn't know or understand. He usually had a decent poker face but his emotions always pushed through. Some way or another.

Blake smiles, "That would be lovely." She thinks and shrugs, "Camomile sounds great right now. Cinder should know where it is," she turns to her laptop to get back to work.

"Gotcha!" He turns and walks out of Blake's room. Only to find Cinder hiding around a corner. Ever the catty woman. He chooses to ignore it, "Do you know where the tea stuff is?"

Cinder, from her spot in the floor, points at the kitchen, "Top cabinet on the left, Weiss's coffee is on the bottom shelf since she's short and Blake's is above hers."

Yang nods and walks away to the kitchen. "Cinder makes Coco seem normal…" He mutters and goes to the specified cabinet. Opening it he had to stop and look at an avalanche of notes. No doubt started by Cinder to cause needless drama and fun.

Starting with the gold sticky note on the edge of the second shelf, right above Weiss's coffee addiction.

Cinder: _Don't worry Weiss. You don't have to buy a step stool anymore! I moved all of your items to the lowest shelf_

Weiss: _Cinder, I am perfectly capable of getting my own things! No matter the height!_

Cinder: _your welcome, princess!_

Weiss: _You're. I'm going to kill you in your sleep._

Cinder: _Whatever, sweaty_

Weiss: _It will be a very slow and painful death._

Blake: _Please stop. You're covering my tea in stupidity._

Yang couldn't stop laughing at the notes. He had a feeling this wasn't the first or last. Cinder seemed the type to be nosy and evil. He ignored the rest of the angry banter notes and went about his task. He reaches for the chamomile and now that it's in his hands… He has no idea how to make tea. "Oh boy…"

* * *

Blake was yawning now. As close as she is to being done with this paper, it was boring as all hell. Rubbing her temple, she looks and doesn't see the blonde of her affections. Narrowing her eyes, she gets up to go find him.

Walking out of her room and becoming alerted immediately. Cinder was nowhere to be found either and the TV was off. Blake knew something was wrong and she was worried Yang was now dead. "Oh god. Cinder killed him." That had to be it.

She hurried to where she last known where Yang would be and bursts into the kitchen from the swinging door, "Yang! Don't be dead!"

Sure, she expected there to be some sort of chaos but not this kind. Cinder was sitting cross legged on the cheap table the roommates used to eat at and Yang was sitting, embarrassed, in a corner of the kitchen. What happened? Why does Cinder look like some sort of old wise man and Yang a sad and feeble pawn? Why are there tea bags everywhere?

"What the hell is happening here?" Blake asked, sounding exasperated. Hands thrown in the air, the fuck is this bullshit, kind of mood.

Cinder looks to her and smiles, "Nothing. Just having a heart to heart with Yang."

Yang grumbles and blushes bright red, "All I wanted to know was how to make tea… She somehow mind fucked me."

Cinder laughs, "It wasn't a mind fuck. It was more… A trick." She gets off the table and stretches. "Well everyone. I'm off and going out for the night. Try not to have too much fun." She gives Blake a wink before sauntering off.

Blake grumbles through her blush and looks at Yang. "Okay then. What happened, Yang?" She asks, getting closer to kneel down in front of him. Her hands rest on his knees and she gives a reassuring smile.

Yang felt his heart skip a beat at that. A quick flutter from her smile and he was a deeper shade of red. He grins and looks away, bashful now. "Well… What happened was Cinder was teaching me how to make tea since I… Have never made tea before in my life." He chuckles and his lively lavenders meet her curious golden. "Then it got indepth. From her talking about tea to tightness of the pussy and it just spiraled out of control."

Blake was expecting something different. Very different. "How…" She stops and hand to rest her forehead on her hands where they were on his knees. "How in the utter hell…." She starts to shake and Yang becomes confused.

"B-blake? Are you okay?" He asks, tilting his head to the side and soon he hears a 'pft' and his grin comes back in full force.

Blake started laughing, a full body shake kind of laugh that will hurt her gut for a few hours afterwards. "H-how?" She asks again, trying to contain her laughter.

Yang laughs right along with her, "I honestly don't know. I didn't tell her anything but after I wouldn't tell her about our sex life. She started to talk about tongue techniques and how to use my fingers and after that I just sat on the floor and was trying to ignore her. It didn't work, she only kept talking and got uncomfortably close."

Blake just kept laughing. "I'm used to this from Cinder so I'm immune. I should have warned you-" She lets another laugh out before standing up, "C'mon." Holding out her hands and he takes them before standing up himself after watching Blake fail to pull him up. "I'm done with my homework for now and it's saved. I think I'll spend the rest of the night with you." She pulled him down for a kiss before going to the teapot. Pouring herself a cup and putting a teabag in.

Yang smiles as he watches her. He couldn't stopped from wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. "Awesome! We can watch a trashy movie before I leave."

Blake shakes her head, "I'm sorry to tell you this Yang." She looked towards his confused expression and smirks, "You're staying the night tonight." She releases herself and pulls him along with cup in hand. "But yes. Movie first and then we'll go from there."

Yang looked like a happy puppy following after her. "Can't wait!"

Blake sits him on the bed, "Well. I gotta test those tongue techniques out."

Yang turns bright red again as he stutters. He can't believe he's finally met his match and he's so happy about it.

* * *

Cinder was dressed to the nines.

Tight red dress that showed off all the right curves. Hair straightened and makeup flawless. Drop dead gorgeous and ready for the sudden date she found herself in. Humming happily and slipping on her heels before grabbing a clutch. "See you in the morning, Blake!" She calls out and leaves the apartment.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant she was asked to come to and she saw a very familiar white BMW in the parking lot. "My my. She's excited too." Cinder couldn't wait to start teasing the woman of her affections now.

The restaurant was extravagant and over priced, something the oldest Schnee daughter didn't have to worry about. Her serious attitude and cold demeanor was off putting to all the waiters and few lone gentlemen who tried to talk to her. All they got was a nasty frostbite to their egos and fear. Why fear? They honestly had no idea why either. But Winter is a force of nature that should never be taken lightly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her date and felt her breath catch. Cinder was purposefully strutting over, owning the venue in a few steps and could have anyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Winter could never fathom as to how she became attracted to her polar opposite. But she was never going to complain.

As Cinder drew closer, Winter stood from her chair and stopped a waiter before he could pull out Cinder's chair for her. "I got this." She warned, she was going to woo the smoldering woman without anyone's help.

Cinder smiled towards Winter and took in the pressed JAG uniform with her hat off to the side. "Good evening, Winter." She stops in front of her date, "Did you just get in today?"

Winter nods, a gentle smile taking her usual scowl's place. "I did. I'm sorry this is such short notice."

"Nonsense." Cinder waves it off, "I'm always open to spending a night out on the town with you."

Winter clears her throat as a dust of pink graced her cheeks. "Y-yes. Well, let me get your chair for you." She moved to pull out Cinder's chair and gestured towards it.

"Thank you." Cinder snuck a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down. The smirk that followed when she saw Winter's fair skin a few shades darker. She knew this night was going to be fun. Cinder being the black cat to Winter's timid white mouse.

"It has been a few months. How have you been doing, Cinder?" Winter asks, redirecting the attention to her date.

Cinder gives a hum in thought, "Well. I've been working under new management at my job. She's a bit of a crazy dog lady." She laughs, "She has these large, black newfoundlands and they seem to scare a lot of people away… Though they're really just gentle… Slobbery bear dogs."

Winter shakes her head and grins in disbelief, "Slobbery bear dogs."

"Yes. They're huge and I'm pretty sure they're rideable if trained." Cinder laughs and stops when a waiter asks if she wanted a drink, "Ah yes. A red wine for me as of right now. Thank you." She turns back to her companion, "What about you? Any interesting military prosecution stories I'm allowed to hear?"

Winter shakes her head, "You know I can't divulge that. But I have been traveling a lot and seeing more places than I thought I would. It's been entertaining."

"Sounds like it. Hopefully you at least got to take in the sights-" The smirk that played on her lips before she said, "Like you did when I walked in."

Winter almost choked on her drink and wiped her mouth with her napkin. With how bright red she turned, she was caught, "I-I was not…"

Cinder's shit-eating grin said otherwise, "Sure. Just like how I didn't look at you in your uniform." She laughs, "You're definitely the reason why I love a woman in uniform."

Winter's serious facade practically crumbled under Cinder's admission. Her only comeback was to mumble a thoroughly flustered, "Flirt." Admitting defeat for round one of a hundred round bout.

Cinder took that victory and reached across the table for one of Winter's hands. "You love it though." With her thumb sweeping across the back of Winter's hand, she looked into her serious blue eyes, "Just like you're going to love how this night ends."

Winter sputtered and looked away. Bashful of the vixen in front of her.

This was going to be a long and very good night.


	4. Chapter 4

_WHOOO. Another chapter out and there's smut. Terribly written smut. Oh god._

 _But yes, please enjoy this chapter. It's mostly comedy though so don't get your hopes up too high. ; u ;_

 _Thanks for reading and stay tuned for a second chapter to come out tonight!_

* * *

The night is still young.

Dinner at Weiss's suggested restaurant was a lot better than Ruben's. She had been there many times and the staff knows exactly how to please her. Ruben was just in awe and was wondering if they'd break out into song at the snap of her fingers.

Ruben looked at Weiss and smiled wide. "H-have you ever asked them to do a musical number, Weiss?"

Weiss huffs, "That's ridiculous." She grabs her glass of wine to take a sip, "Also… They're terrible singers."

Ruben laughs, relaxing after that initial fuck up at the beginning of their date. Looking around the restaurant, he took in the scenery. Elegant drapes decorating pillars in lazy loops from the ceiling. Chandeliers hanging high above them and a string quartet on a stage having soft music fill their ears over hushed conversations. It was peaceful and the staff seemed so much more cheerful.

Ruben will remember to write the restaurant they were first at a review. 'Bad Service. Fought with my very rich date. Dumb.' Or something along those lines. But she must have pulled some very big strings to get them outside for the crisp night air. Very few couples were able to enjoy the view and Weiss made sure they were one of them.

"It's a really pretty night out tonight!" Ruben adds and looks towards his date. "I'm still sorry about earlier. I hope I can make it up to you… If you'd ever want to go on a second date with me that is." He blushes and puts his hands together.

Weiss chuckles and looks at him. "I can't complain anymore. I don't want it to be in my nature to let that silly misunderstanding loom over us." She takes another drink of her wine. "Besides. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Ruben blinks and tilts his head. "Oh really? What do you have in mind?" He asks, that damn puppy dog look on his face. Making him look so innocent.

Weiss clears her throat and sets her wine down. "W-well… I was hoping we could go back to your place after all of this." A light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Ruben nods, "Sure. I have fun things we can do there!" He smiles wide, "Board games, cards and video games!" He seemed excited for that and Weiss had to rub one of her temples.

"You are so lucky you're cute." She mumbles and couldn't stop the small smile from gracing her features.

Ruben blinks, "What?" he asks and sees a waiter come over to Weiss.

"Madame Schnee, your bill is ready." He says and sets down the check for her.

"Thank you." She smiles and was about to open it when Ruben reaches across to nicely take it.

"I got this! I swear to you that I will make this right."

Weiss looked skeptical and shakes her head, "Ruben. I can handle it."

"I insist!" He looked triumphant before opening the leather book. The smile never left his face but he paled slowly. "W-wow. Th… Those zeroes."

Weiss watched the melting of his puppy charm and laughs. "Ruben. Give me the check."

Ruben just sputters and hands it back to her, "I can pay like… A third of that." He blushes and crosses his arms in front of him. "I definitely wasn't expecting that…"

Weiss shrugs and pulls out a platinum card to set in a plastic slot of the folder to set back on the table. "Next date. You'll pay."

Ruben nods and becomes confident again, "I got you then! Though… I'll look for a better restaurant or just a nice movie and call in a pizza afterwards."

Weiss shakes her head and grins, "You know. I have never had pizza."

Ruben looked shocked, "H-how!? How is that possible?"

She shrugs, "My father never let my siblings or myself have junk food. It wasn't until I started living with Blake and Cinder that I started to eat popcorn."

He was looking at her in awe and reached forward to take one of her hands into both of his. "I promise you, Weiss. I will show you the wonders of junk food in moderation." He smiles, "Like ice cream, pizza, cookie pizzas, fast food, the works!"

Weiss huffed a laugh and shakes her head again, "That sounds terribly ridiculous."

"Ridiculous but delicious! I promise you!" Ruben smiles and kisses her hand.

Weiss blushes and grabs her glass in a hurry to hide it behind a drink. "You better keep that promise."

* * *

The drive back to Ruben's apartment was filled with a lot of flirting from Weiss's side. She got a wide range of reactions from her date. From playful and excited to blushing madly and a stammering response of thanks. A smirk playing on her lips each time she got the flustered reaction.

Weiss was going to enjoy tonight.

Though when they pulled up in a much poorer area when they reach Ruben's apartment. Weiss's ideal end of the night became terrifying. She saw people sitting on stoops late at night, people standing on street corners and a loud car driving by that had the bass so high, she felt it run through her body. "Oh god."

Ruben looks to her and blinks, "What?" He asks and gets out. "Hi guys!" He waves to some people on a stoop across the street and in Weiss's own self-panic that she didn't hear the strangers say hi back. Ruben walks around the car and blinks when he saw Weiss make no move to get out. He reaches up and knocks on the window.

That knock triggered it and she let out a high pitched scream that made Ruben jump back ten feet. "OH GOD!"

"W-whoa Weiss!" He says and opens the door. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I take you to a hospital!?"

Weiss' heart was going a mile a minute and she looks at Ruben, "Oh… It's just you."She says and reaches up to touch his face.

"I… I mean yeah I'm me?" He was confused and let her run her hands on his face. Though she squishes his cheeks together then pinches them and stretches them away from his face. "A-Ahhh. Oooowww Weiss!" He groans and tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Weiss stops and gets out of the car before hugging him. "I thought one of those brutes was about to get me."

Ruden couldn't be more clueless to Weiss's crazy reality as he hugs her back. "Uhm… Okay?" He looks at her, "What brutes?"

"The ones all over this street! My father has told me about them and I thought they'd take me away and try to hold me for ransom!" One blink. Then a few hundred more from her tall date had her confused now."What!? It could happen!"

Ruben was silent before he started to laugh. A gut busting guffaw as he had to let go of Weiss to bend over and slap a knee. "W-what!?" He asks as he tries to breath between laughs.

Weiss glares at him and blushes madly, "What do you mean WHAT!?" he asks and held up her hands as if to choke him. "Ruben. Bad things happen to small pretty girls like me and you better be taking this seriously!" She shouts and was causing her own scene along with his. "My life is in your hands and I demand you keep me safe!"

Ruben was on the sidewalk by the end and was just shaking with a giggle fit. "W-Weiss." He got out finally and sits up. He wipes away tears and was panting heavily. "Weiss. I know each and everyone one of my neighbors. So does Yang. We just live in a poor neighborhood and it's a mini community that keeps each other safe." He stands up slowly and rubs his sides. "Wow. I haven't laughed that hard in a while." He smiles and looks at his very angry date.

Weiss's glare bore into him and he had to shift a bit as he looks away. "I…" He clears his throat as he lowers his head. "I'm sorry." He nervously looks to her and takes her hands. Her glare started to soften as she saw the kicked puppy look.

"I will protect you." He says and presses his forehead against her, "I can guarantee you that you are safe here and no one is going to kidnap you. Hurt you. Or try to get a ransom off of you." He looked her in the eye when he said it and smiles when she closed her eyes in defeat. "Besides, we still got fun things to do!" He nuzzles into her and earns a stifled laugh. "Do you still wanna come upstairs?"

"Yes. Since I asked to come over anyways." Weiss huffs and grabs the collar of his shirt to lead him up the stoop stairs. "Now. Where is this apartment?"

Ruben lead both of them up the stairs of the old brick building and pulls out a jumble of keys from his pocket. "Don't mind the mess. I swear, Yang is the dirtier one of us both."

Weiss gave a chuckle, "Not surprised from Blake's stories."

Ruben looks to her, in shock. "You guys talk about that stuff!?"

"Yes. Girls love talking about sex more than men I'm sure… And we're honest about it too." She adds that last part under her breath and when he looked back, she just smiled.

Ruben opens the door and Weiss cringed at the sound of crunching aluminum cans. "Sorry for the mess again." He says sheepishly before entering the apartment.

Weiss hesitantly walks in and nearly fainted from the sight of the apartment. Cans all over the floor near the garbage can and on countertops or tables. Empty boxes from various delivery services stacked taller than her and to make it worse. She's pretty sure she just saw a pair of men's boxers move. From something living in or it coming to life itself, she doesn't know.

"Oh my god."

"Y-yeah. Kind of a mess."

"KIND OF!?" She sounded exasperated and threw her hands up, "YOU CALL THIS KIND OF. I've only seen the living room and I am scared to see what your bedroom looks like." She looks around more and eeps when she saw something large move between her legs and running around her in circles. "AHHH. WHAT IS IT!? IS IT A RAT!? A DEMON!? A POSSESSED PAIR OF DIRTY BOXERS!?"

Two ears standing tall, four stubby legs and a tiny tail wagging a million miles a minute, "Nah Weiss. That's Zwei!" Ruben proudly introduced. "Me and Yang just got him! Isn't he cute!?"

Weiss was still for a bit before looking down at a puppy. A tiny corgi puppy with such an innocence that Weiss's cold, dead heart melted in an instant. The noise she made was high pitched and inhuman before she reaches down to scoop up the bundle of joy. "Oh my goodness! You are so cute! Yes. You. Are!" She nuzzles her head into this tiny creature and enjoys the little kisses and puppy breath. "He's so precious! I wuv you shooo!"

Ruben expected many things but Weiss baby talking his puppy wasn't one of them. He knew Zwei was cute but Weiss acting cute with zwei was too much. He took out his phone to take a picture and definitely didn't set the picture of his date and his puppy giving heartfelt nuzzles to each other as his wallpapers. Nope, not at all.

Weiss eventually puts the puppy down and looks to her companion, "Okay. Despite…" She looks around the living room and then back to him, "This. Your cute little dog has made up for it." She chuckles and walks over to Ruben. "Now…" She cups his face and kisses him.

Ruben kisses back and smiles, "Wanna go play a game or watch a movie in my room?"

Weiss was about to say something but laughs, "Yes. Let's go." He leads the way to his room.

Ruben opens his door and walks into his room before Weiss. She took in the few other doors in the hallway, the one with the doors was open to a bathroom and the other had a dragon poster on it. Black background with a gold beast slithering into an intricate design. 'Must be Yang's.' She thought and looked at Ruben's door. Black background with a vibrant, red rose on it. Lyrics wrapped around the shape of it. Weiss tilted her head to read it and felt a sense of sorrow from the lyrics themselves. 'Emptiness and sadness, that has come to take the place of you.'

Ruben looks to her and then the poster, "Oh. You should listen to the song. You might like it!" He grins and takes her hand to lead her inside. "But, welcome to my room!" He smiles and gestures to the whole area when he welcomes her.

Weiss grins and looks around. More posters of things she's never seen or heard of. Probably videogames or movies but was glad it wasn't naked women on them. She saw a messily made bed, a desk with a very large computer setup and an engine block. She decided to overlook the dirty clothes he was shuffling to the side to point at the engine, "Why?"

He looks to her then follows her eyes to the engine, "Oh! That's for a car that I want to restore one day." He walks over to it and pets it. "Cause when my mom was alive, one of her first cars was a 65 Mustang. Leather seats, white exterior and red on the inside. It was fast and she loved it a lot. She had to sell if when she got pregnant with me but she always said it was worth it." He shrugs, "I wanna get a mustang like hers. Though I want to make it my own and cherry it out."

Weiss listens and nods along with his short story. Then watches him flop down on his bed and turn on the tv in front of him. Grabbing a controller and pressing a button to turn it on and the console itself. "Okay. I got a bunch of games and I got netflix, hulu and amazon. We're set for the night."

Ruben feels the dip of the mattress, indicating that Weiss decided to sit behind him. He can't fault her for it, it's just a twin after all. But when he feels the slow snaking of arms around his waist, his heart skipped. "Honestly…" She leans in closer and nips his ear, "I have a different plan for tonight."

Ruben's blush made his namesake envious and was about to put his controller on the ground before Weiss stops him. "Wha-?"

"Find a game to play. I already have one for me." She smirks at the shivers as her hands snake under his shirt.

"F-fine." He mumbles. His hands shakily hold the controller as he finds a game he can focus on. He gulps as he clicks on an RPG. It was slow paced and he's played it enough to know the plot and not care about it. His breathing was starting to get heavier as she keeps exploring. An amused hum comes from Weiss as her fingers ghosted over his skin.

Ruben started a new save file as Weiss kept exploring him tentatively. She was enjoying the erratic heartbeat through his ribcage and fingers teasing at sensitive nipples. His breath hitches before his hands leave to get rid of the tie around his neck. She presses against his back and eyed parts of a cut scene he currently wasn't paying attention to. "Ruben." Whispering against his reddened ear and one hand moves to undo the top button of his shirt.

Ruben couldn't contain it anymore as he grabs her hand, "Just tear it off."

Weiss became surprised and blushes brightly herself. She was not expecting him to react like that but her other hand came up to meet the other. Manicured nails dug into fabric and skin before both her hands grasped his shirt to rip it open. Buttons flew and hit a wall or clattered on the floor. Ruben's breath stuttered and he obediently tilted his head to the side when Weiss's lips found his pulse.

Lips touched him tenderly, leaving stains on his neck before biting gently. He lets out a moan and leans back more against her. The grip on his controller tightens as he feels her warm tongue lap over the bruise she left. One of Weiss's hands moving to the back of his shirt and grabbed his collar, pulling it down over taut muscles. Nails scraping against his chest and she grins at the gasps she took from his breath.

"Weiss~" he whimpers, the controller whines under his pressured grip.

Okay. Weiss never thought of herself enjoying such noises from anyone. A sweet and somewhat innocent of man with a body that could bench press her. She was getting uncomfortably wet at the thought of having him bend to her needs or commands. She was five foot tall and she was going to enjoy this. Definitely not because she was only five foot tall and he was six foot. Nope.

With his arms trapped in the flimsy shirt and Weiss's nails teasing him, he was a heaving mess under her ministrations. Deciding to be braver, her hand travels down lower through what little hair the younger man could grown. Fingers combing through his happy trail and smirking at the bulge below his belt. Fingers splaying over his crotch and rubbing his member through the denim. Her concentration on admiring the hard-on breaks when the controller in Ruben's hand cracks. Surprise clear on her face, "O-oh wow."

Ruben's bright red face from all of this teasing and now he's feeling embarrassed, "I- I'm gonna need a new controller after this." He huffs but since it was more than likely broken, he disconnects it from the usb cord and tosses it. Though when he feels his arms being semi-restricted by the shirt, he flexed and pulled his arms forward. The white shirt tore easily under his frustrated fight for freedom and he turns himself to face Weiss.

Weiss is many things. Cold. Angry. Stubborn. Definitely feminine. She also thinks highly of herself in regards to being civil and sober in thought. But after seeing Ruben break something and then rip off his own shirt with the simplest of movements. She would throw pride to the wind and masturbate right then and there. "O-oh wow." Her throat suddenly dry and heart about to burst out of her chest, she had to marvel at the man in front of her.

Weiss came to attention again when he leans closer and into personal space. "Weiss."

A shiver runs up her spine and her hands eagerly touch his skin. Hands roaming up his sides, over his chest and up to his jaw. Cupping his face and pulling his down into a hungry kiss. It was raw and messy, Weiss sighing inwardly that they didn't hit their teeth together.

Ruben pulls away and gives Weiss the most smoldering of looks. Though when his expression changes to confusion, she could have sworn a question mark popped over her head. Both of them staring at each other in silence before Ruben's expression changes again. One that looked scared and embarrassment mixed together. More question marks popped up over her head and she sees a very vibrant blush appear over his features. "R-Ruben?"

"I'm sorry Weiss!" He finally says and buries his face into her bosom.

Weiss's face matched her current emotion, utterly bewildered. "W-what?"

"I-I'm sorry… I-" He huffs and nuzzles his face further into her chest. Weiss could have sworn steam was coming out of his head. "I don't know… How to do this." He admits with a pathetic grumble.

Blinking, Weiss registers what he said and blushes. "Huh?" She asks and she looks to the wall. 'Oh. No wonder.' She grins and combs her fingers through his hair. "Ruben. Look at me."

Ruben nuzzled deeper into her flat chest before peeking up with sad silver eyes. Weiss felt her own heart get ripped out of her chest. "I just… When we had our drunken uh.. Horizontal… waltz or whatever." All the empathy she had for his was gone after that, "That was my first time."

"Really!?" She was surprised by that. Though when he hid his face again,she knew she picked the wrong reaction, "R-Ruben. It's fine. Look at me again."

He shook his head this time and muffled "No." into her chest.

Weiss huffs, "Dolt." She cups his face again and brings him up to her lips for a sensual kiss. Slow and steady as she tried to get her partner comfortable again. Hands traveling over stiff shoulders and down his back. When they pulled apart, Weiss grins and kisses his forehead, "You're fine, Ruben." She says and looks him in the eye. "Just follow my lead."

With Weiss controlling his hands, she eased them to her waist. "Help me with this, please."

Ruben's face was on fire and he nods in understanding. Weiss grins and leans up to kiss and nibble at his throat. Teasing a reddened ear and feeling her cheek brush against scruffy stubble.

His hands slowly and hesitantly moved around to her lower back before they found the hidden seam with a zipper underneath. Shaky finger tips followed upwards before finding a small clasp and the metal tongue of the zipper.

Ruben was try my his hardest to concentrate but Weiss was proving to be a good distraction. His hands fumbled with the tongue before his fingers finally grasped the pull tab. Easing it down and hearing the low noise of metal teeth giving way and the clasp comes undone next.

Weiss gives a hum of approval. Giving him a few points for not being in such a rush. She pulled away from her latest hickey to say, "Lay down." A breathy command and Ruben pulled away to do so.

As soon as his back felt his sheets, Weiss was straddling his waist. Slowly grinding against the bulge below her and enjoying the soft sounds he was making. Pleasing whimpers that escaped his throat or quiet sighs. She secretly loved it.

She watched his hands come up again to pull down her dress but he stops. She laughs and brings her own hands up to push down the dress. Revealing perky peaks and hard nipples. Her flesh smooth and looked absolutely delectable to the man underneath her.

"W-wow you're pretty." He innocently states and she was a bit taken aback. She's been told that before, even called other words like beautiful or gorgeous but the person complimenting her never seemed to mean it. Ruben genuinely did.

Weiss's heart fluttered and her blush took over her features. "T-thank you." She wanted to put on her usual facade of disinterest and cold. She raises herself up to chuck off the dress.

Ruben's throat felt dry at seeing Weiss. For once it didn't take Weiss to grab his hands to have him touch her skin. She felt soft under his touch. Mechanic hands smoothing over a toned stomach, narrow hips and modest cleavage. It was as if he was mapping out her body.

Weiss shivered under his slow pace. His rough hands moved over her skin at such a gentle pace, she was in awe. When his hands moved around to her lower back, she took her chance to get rid of the rest of his clothing. Belt slipped out of loops and jeans tugged impatiently down to his knees before she spotted her target. Eyes narrowed and one hand slipped over the swell in the boxers that made him stiffen up with a gasp.

Weiss grins and tugs the boxers down to have his cock spring free. Okay, she thought it was impressive flaccid but now that it was ready for action, she's in shock. 'How in the hell… Did that fit in me?'

One hand wrapped around the base, scorching hot in her grasp and pulse racing, she slowly strokes his length. She took pleasure in how he was impatiently bucking up against her hand. Self control seemed to be the furthest from his mind.

"W-Weiss." He gasps out and then he moans when delicate lips wrap around his cock's head. Gentle sucking and tongue sweeping over it caused him to keep moaning.

Ruben's sounds were cute and endearing. Weiss lets go of the head and her tongue slides down the underside of his throbbing member. Blue eyes meeting dark silver and when she takes his two orbs into her mouth, his hand shoots down to tangle in white locks. "W-wow." He calls out and earns himself a moan from the beautiful woman sucking him off.

Hand tugging on her hair as gently as he could manage under her ministrations. Weiss's eyes trail over the cock above her and narrows her eyes. 'Okay.' She starts to mentally prepare as her tongue drags up the underside again, flicking over the sensitive head. Taking it into her mouth again, she takes a deep breath, 'You can do this.' She chants in her head before closing her eyes and starts to lower her head onto the intimidating member.

Ruben's eyes widen at this. He's seen it happen in porn, quite a few times but this was way hotter. He practically gives a full bodied shudder as half of his cock sinks in between those luscious lips. Though she stops at that point, gagging and holding herself there. Bleary eyed and tears in the corner of her eyes, she stares straight into Ruben's silver eyes.

Admittedly, she has only ever done this once. She hated it then and she still does to a degree. But seeing that cute face Ruben was making, she needed to show off. She was, somehow, the more experienced of the two and that was new to her. Though when she sees her date's head get thrown back against his pillow, she released his member from her mouth. A deep breath and a triumphant smile makes itself present on her face.

"W-w-wow. You're good at that." He was bright red and hiding his blush behind his hands.

Weiss huffs and moves to sit up, straddling him was ease with an excited cock rubbing up against her ass. She crosses her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow as she watched this man melt in a blushing mess. Leaning down over him, he feels the shift and peeks to see a predator with blue eyes coming closer.

Ruben's hands were slowly moved and they kissed. It was slow and aimless before she pulled away from the younger man under her. "Where are your condoms?"

He moves his head and points to the top drawer, "I bought them recently so I hope they're the right size."

Weiss smirks and leans over him to grab at the knob of the drawer, pulling him open. Her smile turns to confusion at the sight of a white tube with radish on it. "Ruben… What the hell is this?" She pulls out the tube to inspect it closer. Ignoring the embarrassed noises below her, she reads the package. "Finding your right size with the help of vegetables." She let out a laugh and looks at her date, "Really?"

Ruben just nods and felt as if steam would be coming up from his face by now, "Y-yeah. I've never bought condoms before a-and Yang suggested this since I didn't want him helping me with that…"

Weiss laughs again, "Well. This isn't the most ridiculous thing to find in a drawer." She would know since she's hidden a few… Items in her own. Popping off the cap and laughing at the smaller holders the condoms come in and looking like slices of radish. "Smart idea if not silly packaging." She shakes her head, somehow this seems like something only a dolt like Ruben would have. Setting the tube aside, she peels it open before daintily picking the condom out of the container.

With the latex rolled over his healthy member, Weiss was anxious and excited. One previous partner gave her a vague knowledge on things, but he was… Not as developed as the younger man below her. One hand stroked his cock lazily, angling him to her awaiting slit. One deep breath and she slowly starts to lower herself onto him.

A moan escaped Weiss as her hips meet his. "Oh god." She calls out into the air. Small hands sliding over his torso to help balance herself, rocking her hips slowly to get used to him.

Ruben had his eyes shut tight as she moved in slow circles on his cock. Mouth closed and trying to calm his heart. Weiss noticed this and manicured nails dug into tanned skin, "W-weiss!"

"Please, Ruben." She takes a deep breath and slowly lifts herself, moaning happily. She stops before the tip could leave her aching pussy. "Let me hear everything." She demands before rushing back onto him.

Ruben couldn't help the moan that Weiss's fast bucking on his cock tore out of him. His hands finally moved over her body. Calloused fingers left a tingling feeling over her skin as they moved, small whimpers passed her lips before she gasp at her breasts being grasped. Nothing too rough, it was timid almost how gentle those rugged hands were with her modest chest.

Weiss kept up her fast pace on top of him but she needed more. She stopped her mad bucking to put her hands on Ruben's wrists and push them harder onto her chest. He blink and gives her a questioning look, "Weiss?"

"Please." She says, blushing bright. Clear blues eyes bore through him,, her hands squeezed his wrists in emphasis, "Be rougher with me. I'm not going to break if you don't hold back, Ruben." She let go of him to start a slow and torturous pace. As if to push him over the edge with a teasing taste of what could happen. An air of royalty taking over as if she commanded him to do what she said next, "Fuck me."

A switch must have flipped in his head when she said that because she said a great many facial expressions bloom on his face. She felt her back hit the bed immediately and what looked like a wolf about to descend on his prey. Large hands pinning her to the bed and his cock easily slipping into her pussy again.

She cried out to being filled again. Ruben starting a slow but bruising pace, hips slapping together to mix with their moans. Her legs wrapped around his waist to give him a better angle, "R-Ruben!" His name and profanities followed afterwards

Panting above her, Ruben's thrusts kept Weiss pinned against the straining twin. He lets out groans and small squeaks, feeling her tight cunt coil and writhe around him. He leaned down and captured her lips only to get a ravaged hunger from the small woman. She moved her head up to meet him and teeth sank into his lower lip to tug him down. Following after her, he quickly lost the battle of power. Her hands easily got free for one to tangle into dark locks of hair and the other found his back. One hard thrust had her digging her nails into his toned back and each one that followed had her hands dragged across his back to mark him.

They only pulled away to get gasps of air and to let out a loud moan over each other. "Weiss!" He calls out and she felt his cock throbbing impatiently inside of her.

"WIth me! Cum with me, Ruben!" She tells him, pulling him into another hungry kiss. She moans into him with each fast, rough thrust. One last push in and Weiss's voice grows hoarse from the scream that rips from her throat. Her orgasm washed over her and she saw stars. It wasn't the best orgasm she's ever had, but it was up there. She felt Ruben shudder and he hilted inside of her with his own climax.

They both stayed still for a few quiet moments. Relishing in the post-climax and Weiss feels Ruben move own hand to wipe away sweat from his brow, "Weiss, you're amazing."

Weiss blinks, she's never gotten a compliment after before and she huffs. "Of course I am!" She says and looks up to innocent grey eyes. "You weren't half bad either."

Ruben blushes, "I'm sure I was bad… B-but!" He looks at her, almost hopeful, "I hope I get to learn more from you!"

Weiss looks at him, contemplating what he said before her blush spread from her face to her torso, "Dolt!" She says and her hand moved automatically. Pushing up at his face and he loses balance on accident.

"WUH-" He says and tries to balance himself, only feeling his hand slip off the mattress. Falling face first into Weiss's bosom and she yelps, Ruben continues his falling journey as he rolls to the side. Hearing a loud thump on the floor, Weiss checks on what just happened.

Weiss sits up and sees Ruben's legs are still on the bed but the rest of him was face first on the floor. "Are you alright!?"

Ruben groans and he moves his legs to flop on the floor with him, "My face hurts…"

Weiss covers her face with her hands, "I am so sorry."

Ruben slowly moves to sit up and rubs his nose, "I-it's fine." He says, pouting. "You're a lot stronger than you let on." Weiss sighs and takes his face into her hands and she starts to look him over. After a few minutes of calculating blue eyes on him, he grins sheepishly, "Am I still pretty?'

Weiss was taken aback and chuckles, "Yes. You're still beautiful." She shakes her head and sits back on the bed, "I'm still sorry though. I was not expecting you to say what you did but that doesn't excuse my actions."

Ruben shrugs and peeled off the condom to tie off and toss in a little garbage can near his desk. "I've had worst hits to my head." He jokes and looks to his lover, "I didn't hurt you when I face planted into your chest did I?"

Weiss glares at him, "There's breasts there too."

Ruben blinks, "Wha? I mean-"

"I know perfectly well what you mean!" She tilts her chin up and away from him in a mock pout.

Ruben hurries over to her, "I would never say something like that! I swear!" he practically tackles her onto the bed and she lets out another yelp. "You have great breasts! They're cute!"

Weiss gives a fake scoff, "They are NOT cute. They're gorgeous."

Ruben nods and nuzzles into her as he rolls her onto her back, "They are! They're as gorgeous as you, Weiss!" He gets a determined look before kissing both breast, before her lips. "Not hurt though, right?"

Weiss smiles, "I'm fine. I was only teasing with you." She says and gives a kiss to the scruffy mechanic. "Now… It's late and I'd like to have a little bit of sleep."

Ruben nods and smiles, "I'm going to clean up a bit and join you."

Weiss nods and watches as Ruben leaves the room to go to the bathroom. She hears the door close and she hops off the bed to look around the room again and eyeing a dresser. She pads over and opens it to see boxers and socks messily thrown in the two drawer. Rolling her eyes, she checks lower to find shirts and definitely knows not that red and black are his favorite colors.

Digging through the unfolded mess, she finds a large black shirt with a wolf skull and roses blooming from it. She throws it on and admires the fact that it's almost a dress on her. She turns to see Ruben come in and nonchalantly moves her hair to hang out of the shirt.

Ruben sees her and blushes at the sight, "W-wow."

Weiss grins and saunters back over the bed, "Sorry. I'm borrowing this for the night."

Ruben just nods along and mumbles, "Keep it forever…"

"What was that?" Weiss looks back at him, confused.

"Nothing!" He grins and grabs pair of boxers to pull on and he hops onto the bed with her. Causing her to bounce up and lightly smack his arm. They soon crawled under the blankets to fall asleep for the night and didn't mind that the small bed had them kept close all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

_And voila. Second chapter of the night and it involves smutty instances between two new couples._

 _Enjoy! *blows kisses*_

* * *

The night was calm and cool. The window left open to let in a soft breeze and the dulled tones of the hustle and bustle of the busy street below. Smooth jazz floating in the air over melting candles and more bouquets than imaginable to fit into such a small bedroom.

"Oh god…" A woman's words were cut off by another flick of an expert tongue. The skilled muscle smoothed over impatient folds and teasing at penetration. A smirk played on a young man's lips as he kept up his slow ministrations. Taking in all the soft sighs and needy groans, it was like a symphony to his ears.

"P-please stop teas-" Her words got caught in her throat from a new sensation. Eyes closing in bliss as two fingers ease in. Her quivering form was more than prepared for his fingers to start another round of agonizing torture. She loved it as much as he did. The buildup was slow and tantalizing, fingers fucking her manually with short rough movements.

Her eyes open, half lidded with want as she stared at the man between her legs. "Coco-" Her breath catches as he hits a particularly good spot, "P-please."

Coco smiles as he looks down at his prey, begging for a release only he can give her and he basks in it. Not from a sadistic kind of view, no, but from a worshipper of a goddess. They have shared a bed before. Many times. But he can't help himself from having his eyes roam over her naked form. The moon and candles painted a beautiful light over her glistening skin. She looked breathtaking.

When he was ever able to get her as a photographer for whatever magazine he was in, he made sure to show her the best time of her life. A fleeting passion as it were for Velvet and him alike. It started when she was straightforward with him and told him to stop acting like a child during the shoots. He wasn't even mad and he saw her expression change from stern to timid in a flash. The quickened sorrys and manic hand gestures told him everything.

Never had anyone told him what to do. He was always given the okay to act as he wanted because he was eye candy. He'd been naked in magazines, movies, HBO dramas and he played his roles well. But who knew a woman with a camera could make him obedient, if only just for her.

He only wanted to look at Velvet.

His free hand slowly moved up from her thigh, over her hip and stomach to grope a breast roughly. His eyes trained on her expression of being handled and taken care of. Ears trained on all of her noises as his cock throbbed painfully under his jeans. He could stay in between her legs forever if it were allowed and he closes his eyes. "Tell me, Velvet." His hand leaves her chest as it travels higher. Fingers ghosting over her collarbone and neck before brushing over lips bruised from teeth and rough kisses. "What do you want me to do?"

Velvet hesitated at first. Heart fluttering and blush traveling from cheeks to chest. A silent plea for him to not make her say it. "I want you to stop teasing me."

Coco grins as his thumb brushes over her lips and her dainty tongue flicks against it. "I already know that." He chuckles and shakes his head. He wanted to see her confidence, that fierce side of her that only came out when she was passionate… Angry. "Fine… Let me ask it a different way." He was teasing her again, the fingers in her pussy slowly leave and she gasps out in protest. "What do you need me to do?" He asks, leaning his stronger form over hers.

Velvet glared at him. An 'I'll kill you' type of glare from leaving her feeling empty. The need to be filled was always a switch for her when she'd been teased just enough to that bordered edge. It was terrible and Coco was being very rude to deny her of that feeling. "Fuck you."

Coco had to stop and register what she said before he started to laugh. Her hands came up and smacked his chest and a pout apparent on her face. "I-I can't-" He snickers and buries his face into the pillow next to her head. The noises might be muffled but the shaking of his form was tell her just how funny he thought this situation was.

"Obviously not since you seem to get a sick kick out of toying with me." Velvet grumbles and as revenge she twists a nipple of his. He gives a yelp and gets on his knees with his arms over his chest. The face of shock and offence was what made Velvet start to laugh.

"How dare. My nipples don't deserve this abuse." He looks at his bruise part and nicely pats it.

"Neither do I!" She huffs between a laugh and sits up to bring him down for a kiss. "Fine. You want to know something, Coco?"

Coco gave a kiss back and nods, "Yes. You can always tell me anything." He admits wholeheartedly as he puts her hands over his chest.

Velvet blushed and sputtered before clearing her throat. Cursing herself for falling in love with such a flirt like Coco. She muttered out a phrase and buries her face into his chest. What confidence she had melted from whatever she admitted.

Coco tilts his head to the side and looks down at her. "I'm sorry… What was that?"

Velvet groans into his skin and smacks his chest again. When she looked up again and her face was bright red, the glare was priceless. "I said-" She stops and closes her eyes. "I said… I want you to… buck me." She mumbles the last part in defiance now.

Coco narrows his eyes as he takes her face into his hands as he leans in as close as he possibly can. "One more time please?"

"I want you to fuck me." She stared straight into his eyes. Her nerves were faltering under his watch but the hard kiss that came stole her breath.

Velvet's hands fumbled with the leather belt and zipper of his denim jeans. They were purposely worn to show off his ass and make it impossible to get them off in a hurry. When this was all over, she's going to give him an earful about making a woman wait.

Coco didn't move to help Velvet. He enjoys the struggle of her hands and has admitted to just liking her touching him in a needy way. He gets another playful smack and called a tease for the fiftieth time in a row. He loved it.

Coco's tongue swipes over Velvet's bottom lip before entering her mouth. It was slow and sensual before turning needy and full of hunger. Velvet's back finally meets the mattress again when Coco's pants are discarded somewhere else in the room. Soon that all too familiar square package was carefully torn open and the latex was unrolled over Coco's throbbing member.

Coco lines himself up with Velvet's needy hole. Easing his hips forward, he feels the head push in slowly. A low groan escapes his lips but two legs wrap around his waist and pulls him all the way in in a single thrust. Both Velvet and him moan out and he had to readjust to her tightness again. "I-It has been way too long."

Velvet gives a laugh before rolling her hips against his. "Show me what you got, Coco."

Coco didn't have to be told twice. He has a beautiful woman quivering underneath him and draws his hips back. "Yes, ma'am." He hurried back in with his next thrust. Rough and fast, hearing a gasp before repeating.

He started with teasing again. Never one to rush to the finish line, he'd slowly pull out to rush back in. Dipping the bed with each thrust into her tight hole and relishing in the warmth. Coco got impatient with himself after so long and began to move his hips faster. Hands holding Velvet on her hips, possibly leaving bruises. He bends down to lick and kiss at her exposed neck.

Coco needed to mark her. To help her and him remember what a good night it has been. From the movie, to the dinner on a balcony overlooking a river and finally returning to her apartment to surprise her with more flowers than she'd ever need. It has been way too long since he'd been near her or held her and he wanted to make that memory stick.

Hickies and bite marks bloomed over her neck and collarbone. Kissing her heaving chest, he could feel her heartbeat under his lips before taking a nipple into his mouth. Licking, sucking and nipping gently from one sensitive tip to the next. Hearing those small whimpers turn into moans and wails to the gods above.

Only Coco was able to get Velvet this loud.

It was a very good night.

* * *

"You know, Velvet?" Coco asks, rubbing her back as they relax in the afterglow.

Velvet props her chin up onto his chest to give him her attention, "Yes, Coco?"

He grins and readjusts to look at her, "You're the only one that seems to call me Coco."

Velvet chuckles and pats his chest. "It is your nickname from all those 'ladies' magazines." She shrugs and scoots up to drape over him better. "Nicolas 'Coco' Adel. Chocolate Royalty after those photoshoot with the syrup and ice cream."

Coco grumbles,"That was a terrible shoot. I felt like I was sticky for days."

Velvet grins, "I know the feeling after sleeping with you."

Coco's blush could be seen in the moonlight and he huffs, "You enjoyed those times."

Velvet closes her eyes and pulls him closer, "I did."

* * *

Cinder hums a lazy lullaby as she leans against the railing on the balcony of Winter's hotel room. A sheet wrapped around her body and not caring at all that she could easily be naked to the world at a quick tug to her covering. Afterglow still radiating off of her, she takes a long drag from the cigarette in between her lips.

The doors behind her slide open and Winter walks out with a bewildered look on her face. "Why are you up?" She asks. She actually took the time to have on pajamas of some sort. Walking closer to leans on the railing next to her lover. "Didn't expect you to be awake after tonight."

Cinder smirks as she pulls out the cigarette, "Honey. After the sex we had, I want to be awake for this afterglow."

Winter clears her throat and grumbles with a blush on her features. " Thank you, I guess…"

Cinder leans over and rests against Winter, "How omg do you have until you have to go back?"

Winter sighs and closes her eyes, "Three days. Then I'm off to a trial for a man who decided to go AWOL." She shakes her head, "How fun does that sound?"

Cinder gives a hum, " Not fun at all. Though, hopefully you at least spend the last day with me. I know Weiss will be surprised to know you're in town."

Winter nods, "Can't wait to see her either. How is she doing?"

Cinder decided to chose her words carefully, "Pretty good. She's probably at her new boy toy's house."

Winter looks to Cinder in surprise, "What!?"

Cinder laughs, "Yep. She likes him though… A lot."

Winter glares at the horizon, "At least tell me he's not after money."

Cinder smiles and leans up to kiss her lover's cheek, "As far as I know from what she's told me and the one time I met him… He's blissfully unaware that she has money."

Winter looks to her in confusion, "How?"

Cinder shrugs, "Think of him… As a puppy." She laughs, "He's an adult who sees the world in the light of an innocent point of view and just sees her for her. He probably doesn't read gossip, looks for her on social media or stalks her through internet searches." She closes her eyes and got closer to Winter when a breeze rolled over them.

Winter took in Cinder's opinion on this man and nods, "I can't wait to meet him then." Valuing her word, Cinder is known for reading people well.

Cinder laughs again, "You already know she's going to hide him as soon as you make plans."

Winter grins, "I am the only family member she wants to keep a good impression with… Besides mother." Her expression dropped at the mention of the Schnee mother and that wouldn't do for the fiery one of the pair.

Cinder smiles and stands away from the balcony, cigarette snubbed out and discarded to an ashtray. She knows better than to ask about that can of worms. So as soon as Winter turns to look at her, she drops the sheet that hid her form.

Winter's eyes widened and she felt her throat go dry. The moon gave Cinder's skin an unearthly glow, radiance of a goddess stepping before a mortal. She's seen the brunette naked few times but the sight still took her breath away. In a few long strides, Winter was upon her again and kissing her.

Strong, military worn hands cup Cinder's ass and lift her up to carry her back inside. The kiss was always a fight for dominance, they never strayed far from each other, even when Winter's fumbled footsteps caused them to fall onto the bed with all the grace of a belly flop to a pool.

Heated and almost fierce as they clashed with their kisses. Teeth tugging on lips. Tongues wrestling in a sinister dance before Cinder placed her hand onto Winter's shirt and pulled to the side.

A quick yelp and Winter was on her back with the fire vixen above her. Hips straddled and golden eyes looking down at her, Cinder looked as though she just caught Winter in a trap. She wasted no time with getting rid of the night shirt the older of the two wore.

Cinder's hands roamed over taut muscle earned from strict exercising and Winter's perfect peaks. She just watches over the white haired woman, feeling her raging heart beat and heavy breathes.

Winter closes her eyes and grins, "Enjoying the view?"

Cinder breaks her predator concentration and gives a small laugh, "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast is a great time of the day. It was one of Ruben's favorite times even! All of the meals had sweets from waffles covered in syrup, pancakes, french toast, and more. Sure, there's desserts after dinner but he'd rather have that all the time to be honest. So when the sun filters through his window near the head of the bed, he groans.

His arms reach out and he grabs a hold of the nearest object to block out the intruding light. Ignoring the quiet 'eep' he hears, he nuzzles his face into it and sighs happily when the sun was no longer bothering him.

While Weiss was never a morning person. She needed two cups of black coffee and the news to have a good morning. So when she suddenly felt the arms of Ruben around her, she grins. But then she was rolled onto her back and lets out an 'eep' as she was now laying on top of him, "R-ruben! It's too early for that!" Protesting though when nothing lewd started to happen and he was nuzzling into her, she was confused, "Ruben."

"Mmmm." He grumbles and buries his face deeper into his makeshift human shield.

"Ruben… Let me go." She shakes her head when her only response was a groan and his arms tightening around her. "Ruben."

"Don't wanna."

"Let me go or else." An empty threat on her part but she was getting uncomfortable in his position.

"I'll take or else for two hundred then."

"Fine." She checks her nails before calmly running her hands over his forearms. She inwardly apologises before taking a few hairs in between her fingers and pulling. He yelps and his arms let go of the beauty in an instant. "That'll be two hundred dollars."

"No fair! Arm hair pulling is no fair at all!" He huffs and feels her sit up on top of him. Giving him enough room to cross his arms over his chest and pout.

Weiss smirks and looks over her shoulder at him. "Tough. But fine, I'll think of a new way to wake you up from now on."

Ruben grumbles and looks to her, "Thank you." He says and sits up with her. Lazily wrapping his arms around her now that he's awake. "Well, what do you want for breakfast?" He asks, "I can at least do that since I couldn't pay for dinner."

Weiss shakes her head, "I was fine with paying." She reaches up and scratches at the scruffy chin above her, "But how good are your omelettes?"

Ruben leans into the scratching, "Pretty tasty actually. I excel at breakfast foods."

"How about coffee?"

"I don't usually drink it. Yang has a instant coffee thing out there where you put the pods in and it spits out coffee into a cup."

Weiss chuckles, "Good. I wonder what flavors he has." She hops out of Ruben's lap. Though stops to take a few moments to stretch out.

Ruben grins as he watches, "Don't know that either." He climbs out and kisses the top of Weiss's head before walking out of his room. She appreciated the nice little peck but when she sees his back, memories of last night come rushing back.

"Wow…" She mumbles and looks at her nails for real this time. "I'm going to need to get them trimmed shorter."

* * *

Blake was sitting in her tiny shared kitchen of the apartment. Tea piping hot in her hands and the aroma had a small smile gracing her features. She had a good night last night and the hickies to prove it. Though she didn't know when her two other roommates would appear, she was in a loose shirt that hung off one shoulder and shorts on. As nice as hanging out with her naked boyfriend would be all morning, she had things to do as well.

Though before long she hears the front door open and keys jingling as they leave the door. "Morning!" It was Cinder it seems and Blake could tell already that her night was just as good.

"Morning." Blake calls back and sees the older of the roommates appear. "Have a good night?" She asks, a cheshire grin on her features.

Cinder laughs, "Of course. An old romance came into town and I had to go rekindle it." She shrugs and goes to pour herself a cup of tea to join Blake. "How about you?"

"Good. Very good." She practically purrs and sips her tea. Though she looks to Cinder, "You know. We never get to meet any of your dates."

The older woman gives a hum and tilts her head, "Well… They're usually no one of interest. But I guess maybe if this old flame of mine decides to come out and not be so shy towards their family… I might consider letting you meet them." She grins and take a sip of her own tea now.

Blake raises an eyebrow, "I see. Well, at least you kind of found someone worth wh-"

Blake's train of thought was interrupted when the kitchen door swings open, "Mornin!" An unruly but still very sleepy blonde announces. Though he stopped temporarily to give Blake a kiss on the head. "Weiss have any coffee?" He turns to head further into the shared kitchen. Leaving Blake content on sipping her tea again.

Cinder was about to answer the blonde but her own train of thought stops. Mostly because Yang, the sleepier of blondes, was butt naked. The rest was definitely the need to see how this played out between the two lovers. She grins and closes her eyes to enjoy her morning beverage. "Blake."

"Mmm?"

"I can see now why you like Yang." Cinder's grin turns to a smile, "He has a nice pair of assets." She let out a snort at her own pun.

Blake narrows her eyes at Cinder. "What are you talking about?"

Though when Yang didn't get an answer, he turned to them. "Is that a no on the coffee?" When he shows the front, Cinder's eyes widen a bit.

Blake sighs, "Check the cupboard where you found my tea." She did notice Cinder's expression though, "What did you do?"

Cinder laughs and points. Blake follows her finger and turns to the blonde. Her breath catches in a strangled gasp at the nude man. Dick hanging out and being a limp noodle for the entire world to see, "Yang!" She sounded exasperated and shoots up to cover him.

"What?" He asks, groggy and confused that Blake was right in his face at the moment. "Babe… I don't think Cinder wants to see us getting handsy." He mumbles out and only hears Cinder cackling more in the background.

Blake lets out a scream and with a random burst of superhuman strength, puts him in a headlock and drags him out of the kitchen. Trying to cover up his little dragon the entire time. Cinder eventually stopped laughing and had to wipe a tear from her eye. "I love these new boys they found. So much more entertaining than the last few." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Just love it."

* * *

The day rolls on and Ruben finally drops off Weiss at the apartment. Though when he gets invited in, he's confused as to seeing his older brother hanging out in a corner. Back turned towards the living room and Blake sitting on a couch with a timer on the coffee table. Cinder was nearby reading and when she sees us, she waves. "Welcome home, Weiss. Nice to see you again, Ruben."

"Hi." A quiet word comes from the corner and Blake says her greetings as well.

Weiss narrows her eyes at Yang before looking to her quieter roommate, "Why?"

"He walked into the kitchen naked." She mutters as she keeps reading.

"I said I was sorry. It was a silly little mistake." He pouts, crossing his arms in front of him.

"No sorry enough."

"I wouldn't call it little but okay." Cinder adds with a smirk and Blake throws the book she was reading at her fiery roommate. Hitting her folded legs and earning a yelp.

Weiss groans, "God." She says and walks around to sit in her chair. A plush blue recliner that may have been a little overpriced but it felt like you were sitting on a cloud. She leans over and lifts up the footrest as she relaxes.

Ruben grins before going over to to his brother, "Let's go."

"Right." he huffs and stands up before stretching, "I'll call you night, Blake." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"Good." She grabs the front of his shirt before bringing him back down for a full mouth kiss.

Yang leaves his lady with a giddy grin on his face as he goes to the front door. Ruben pays Weiss the same attention and kisses her forehead. "I'll call you after work as well, Weiss!" He says cheerily and she huffs with a blush.

"You better." She says and waves both the boys goodbye with the other girls.

Cinder stretches out before laughing. "Last night was pretty great."

Blake and Weiss grin as well as they think back on their nights as well.

"It really was."

* * *

A small update to the story. Morning afters can be quite the delight it seems. v u v


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss is many things as a woman. Intelligent. Calculating. Confident. Beautiful. So many things that sometimes Ruben is such a dunce she wants to smack him. She's been complimented with these words all her life and basked in the glow of all the praise.

Getting back to the part where she wants to smack him, it's not out of malice of the man. No, he's just so genuine when he calls her all of these wonderful traits that she gets embarrassed. Flushed a scarlet red and angrily dodging his confused looks when she calls him a 'dunce' or 'dolt'. Everyone before him never meant those good prayers towards her and she's still shocked to see he did.

Ruben however LOVED complementing Weiss. He's even listed off in his head more than a few times about the things he likes in her. Her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to know everything. Her stubborn patience when telling him about something he doesn't know. She's so smart that he's pretty sure she'd be a great teacher someday if she ever thought about it. Or how her confidence when dealing with someone difficult is like a sword cutting through her foes. She's practically invincible!

Today wasn't any different. Weiss was fast asleep in her own bed with Ruben behind her, a strong arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Date night number two had been a big success, though Weiss would have done away with the smell that came from the fast food restaurant she wanted to try with him. She folded easily at his suggestion because of large puppy dog eyes and that it was his 'favorite'.

Weiss actually liked the greasy contents she ate. The burger was delicious, the fries were crispy and they had just bought a new soda machine so the drinks were actually more refreshing than usual. She'd give it a four out of five on the fast food restaurant connoisseur list. The smell destroying that last star.

Shifting slowly, Weiss grumbles and turns over, cozying up to her bedmate before relaxing again. Half awake, she slowly starts to register that she was hearing something. Words. Her brain tried to understand what was being said as she wakes up.

"So pretty." Ruben mumbles quietly to himself. Unaware of the bleary eyed woman in his arms. "I'm so lucky to have you." He says again and yawns, still half asleep himself.

Weiss took in the words she actually was able to catch and slowly raises her hands up, "Ruben."

Hearing his name, he looks to her and sees she's half lidded, "Yes, Weiss?"

Her hands nicely touch his face before squishing his cheeks together and earning a groan from her boyfriend, "Quit being sweet." She mumbles and leans in to kiss him, hand relaxing from her punishment, "It's too early for that." She scoots closer and wraps her arms around him, "Now hold me, dunce."

Ruben just blinks and then laughs quietly, "Yes, ma'am." He nuzzles into the top of her head and kisses her. They both fell back into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

In the other room across the way, Yang was sitting up right and stretching. Every muscle in the top half of his body gladly moving after being asleep for a few hours. Blake was still sound asleep next to him, in a t-shirt she definitely didn't steal from him and panties. He was in loose basketball shorts and shirtless since his girlfriend didn't take his shirt last night when they decided to spend the night watching movies and relaxing.

Yang yawns and wipes at his eyes, "Morning." he mumbles and looks down to Blake. She didn't even budge when he spoke. He grins and moves to lean over and kiss at the shell of her ear, then her cheek. "Wakey, wakey Blakey." He says in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Blake nuzzles into the pillow and uses one hand to bat at his face. He took it as a sign to stop before he felt the familiar trace of manicured nails scratching at the back of his head and fingers combing through blonde hair to get a good grip. He wasn't even able to move away and Blake pulls him back down to kiss him on the lips. Eyes still closed and he gladly kissed back.

"Morning." She mumbles and lets him go. Yang smiles wide and was about to move away again before feeling his back hit the sheets. Oh, it's going to be one of those mornings. She straddled him and was already grinding down to help get him in the mood too. As usual, it was slowly doing the trick. He just needed a little more coaxing and the hand that was tugging his shorts out of the way was going to help with that.

"Have a good dream this morning, babe?" He asks, already feeling himself getting hard. His hands sliding up pale thighs and gripping her waist.

Blake ignored the joke and moved his semi-hard cock out of his shorts instead. Yep, sleepy Blake was a horny Blake at times. Not that Yang minded but sleepy him wasn't always ready and raring to go, sadly. So she took the initiative.

One hand stroking up the length of his cock, lazy and slow. Feeling it harden and blood pumping steadily in it. Yang was enjoying the handjob, humming in contentment, "Oh yes." He says under his breath and her grip tightens, hand moving faster now. She knew all the signs by now and she was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"Get a condom from the drawer." She commands, Yang blindly reached for her night stand next to her bed. Pulling it open and grabbing one wrapped package. She plucked it from his hand before covering him. "Good boy." She whispers, heated and getting on her knees. Her hands tugged his shorts down more then pulling her panties to the side, she lowers herself onto him without hesitating.

Yang throws his head back with a groan, "Blake." He closes his eyes and waits for her to move, getting used to this position, feeling her grinding against him again.

"Shhh." She says and leans down to kiss his stubbled chin and then takes his lower lip between her teeth. Pulling lightly before letting go, "Just beg for me, Yang."

Yang felt a shiver run up his body at that and gripped her hips tighter. Blake's roll of the hips were slow and measured. Teasing and knowing she'll get what she wants. Like Yang would be one to disappoint, he was hilted inside of her with each drop back down onto him and his moans mixed with hers. Quiet and breathy, neither in a hurry to get to the finish line.

Though when the blonde under her started to move against her, to get faster, Blake decided to take charge again. Her hands found him and she grabbing them both to push them onto the bec. He could easily overcome her, pin her, fuck her into a heaving mess. But he knew better, she was the boss now and he was happy to accept it.

Blake's hips started to hurriedly bounce on top of him, her smaller hands fitting into his as they met their thrusts together. Blake felt like stars were dancing across her vision and Yang got to have a wonderful view of his girlfriend letting loose. She looked bleary eyed, a little grin playing on her features and she looked like she was in her own world while riding him. She also looked very good in her 'definitely didn't steal this from my boyfriend' shirt. This was a good morning.

When Yang felt her clench around his cock, he had to help get her there now that she'd been so helpful for him. Closing his eyes in quiet concentration, his hips left the bed in rough, eager thrusts into her cunt. She let out a sharp gasp, feeling him deeper inside now and hitting the one spot she needed. It didn't take long before she was panting and feeling that all too familiar orgasm rushing towards her.

"YANG!" She calls out, maybe a little too loud as she's swept away. Shiver and shaking, her release was her riding him faster to prolong it.

Yang's head thrown back and moaning into the air as he came as well. Not stopping until neither of them could do no more. Blake unceremoniously laid on top of him and nuzzled into his neck. He grins and wraps his arms around her, giving a signature bear hug to her.

They were silent for a few minutes before Blake looks at him, 'We made a mess."

Yang laughs, big and proud, "We always do, babe!"

* * *

Velvet was always the first to wake up. She figured it was because Coco was a very relaxed… Really used to laying around kind of person. From his up bringing to his modeling. He works out all the time and does his job about twenty-four seven that when he can sleep in. He sleeps and won't budge for hours. Not even the hint of early morning sex can wake him up when he's that tired. She would know, she's tried a few different times.

So when she wakes up and feels around Coco's bed to find she's alone. Her eyes shoot open and she sits up in a hurry. "Wha- Coco?" She calls out. Scanning the room and seeing it devoid of the male diva. She narrows her eyes and gets out of bed, grabbing one of his brown graphic tees to cover herself before going to explore his apartment.

Velvet steps out into the hallway, barefeet meeting cool polished wood. She jumped a bit at the temperature difference before padding down the narrow passage. "Coco?" She calls out again before hearing a clatter of pots and pans coming from upstairs. Now she's confused. Coco does not cook.

Taking timid and quiet steps, she walks up the stairs and giving the metal railing a death grip that held her steady. Once she was near the top, she stops and peeks up through the glass that held the metal railing to look on further into the apartment. Past the rich brown leather furniture, faux skin rugs and modern geometry decorations she sees a wonder.

Coco was cooking…. Kind of? He was trying his damnedest to anyways. There was a mess everywhere and about fifteen dirty pans strewn across his island counter top. "For fucks- I hate this. How can Velvet enjoy doing this!?" he asks his stove angrily. Throwing his hands into the air. "Work! You useless fucker!" He stops and then gasps, "This must be like when Velvet gets me to model. Man… I should give her a raise."

Velvet was trying very hard to not burst out into laughter. She really was but a giggle escaped before she walks up the stairs the rest of the way. Her soft foot steps are missed by the raging model and he jumped when one of her hands finds the small of his back. "You… Need cooking lessons." SHe teases and earns an angry huff from the taller man.

"I need nothing… Maybe." He shakes his head and over exaggeratedly turns to drape himself on a counter. "Velvet. My beautiful photographer… Teach me how to cook."

Velvet laughs and grabs his over dramatic ass to pull him into a hug. "Fine. You don't have to put on a show for me to teach you." She shakes her head and gets on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Besides, you can't always order take out or have me here. It's good to give you some more life skills."

Coco grumbles, "I have life skills. I can pick a lock."

"Oh really? Who taught you?"

"Some random man on the street when I grew up in the projects."

"Coco. I've been to your family's house… I know that's a damn lie." She shakes her head.

"Fine. I learned it from a butler who had a weed guy." He grins, "Ever need some good stuff, I can ask him." He jokes and earns a groan from Velvet.

"We don't need to be any more mellow. If we do that we'll never get anything done." She releases herself from him, "Now. Help me clean up your mess."

Coco follows right along until she said clean, "Uhm… How about later?" he asks and picks her up by the waist, "Cause I have yet to earn a breakfast kind of appetite."

"Coco!" She lets out a laugh and sees the kitchen disappear when they retreat down the stairs, "We're going to be staring by the time it's lunch."

"So?" He jokes and gives her affectionate kisses to her throat. Nibbling as he expertly navigates his studio apartment. "We'll just order take out."


	8. Chapter 8

"So… Why are we here?" Weiss asks, looking at what used to be a large gas station turned 'Rose Junk and Garage' establishment. The gas pumps long gone and put off to the side to rust with tons of metal signs, even more gas pumps and bodies for cars that look holier than a priest.

"We're here to fix up a car!" Ruben grins as he unlocks a side door.

"No. That's why you're here. Why am I here?" She asks and looks inside to see clutter and a lot of metal. It looked like a good place to loot stuff for your settlement in fallout.

Ruben looks to her, "Well…" He thinks before leaning down to kiss Weiss's cheek. "You think I'm cute and wanted to hang out?"

Weiss sighs because it's true. They have been getting serious these past few months. She wanted to spend more time with him outside of dates and sex. As great as both of those were, they weren't horn dogs or hungry all the time. So she decided they should do something as a couple. His idea brought them here to his family owned garage.

Ruben smiles and pulls her in for a real kiss, feeling her relax, "If you don't like it, we'll go somewhere you want."

"No no." She shakes her head, "This is just… Not what I was expecting. I thought you'd take me to your place for movies or games." She nicely moves him aside to walk into the garage. Yep, very dirty and greasy. "We'll go where I want another time. Probably clubbing." She shrugs as she leaves her boyfriend behind.

Ruben looks over his shoulder to make sure the steel gate is locked before following in after her. It was pretty spacious in the old building. The main room was actually organized by Ruben's standards. Messy but where he can easily find things and the parts were with their like items. The room was also attached to the actual garage with the huge door shut to the outside world.

Weiss was meandering and would stop to daintily move items with the smallest of touches. Only to look at her fingers and grimace. "Grease…" She grunts and Ruben laughs.

"I have stuff to get the grease off. But it's very grainy and will make your hands smell like oranges."

"Why… Why is the soap grainy?"

"Because it's helpin rub off all the grease on your pretty hands." He smiles at the slight blush, chalking it up as an accomplishment. He doesn't mind the grease as he takes one of her hands. "Here. I'll show you where it is."

A few steps into what looks like a break room area, Ruben walks to a sink that looked like the cleanest space in the entire garage. There was a large orange pump tub next to it with a bottle of Fawn soap near by. He stops in front of the sink and pumps out a generous portion from the large orange container. "Here. I'll show you how to really get clean."

The smell of oranges assaults Weiss's sense as he draws his hands closer to hers. Rubbing the goo between his hands first, he applies the orange grained soap to her skin. It felt like small rocks were rolling over her skin as he continued and she didn't mind strong hands working over hers.

Ruben inspected his work before nodding, "Now you can wash!" He grins as he uses his wrist to start the water in the sink. Hastily rubbing his hands together before using the Fawn soap to rid of any orange residue.

Weiss watched what he did before repeating the motion. It felt like a thicker grease was coming off her hands before grabbing paper towels to dry off. "So. Where is this car we're working on?"

Ruben smiles, "My dad helped find it for me. We actually got a 65 Mustang!" He was trembling with excitement. "I can't wait for you to see her!"

Weiss grins and jokingly added, "As long as you don't leave me for her."

"I couldn't do that Weiss… It's illegal to marry a car." That earned him a swat on the butt and a huff. "Kidding, Weiss!" Chuckling as he opens the door to the actual garage part. Seeing a mostly intact car but full of holes, rust all over, the hood was missing and it had no wheels.

"Oh god… How long is that going to take to fix?"

Ruben thinks about this, "A few months. I think sometime in the fall will be the completion date." He shrugs as he wiggles his fingers towards the car. "I'm excited to get my hands on her though!"

Weiss shakes her head, "Dolt."

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed and Weiss was amazed that Ruben could spend so much time on one project. He was determined to fix the body as much as he can in one go. She will admit though, she loved watching him work.

The garage door was open out into the rust yard to let in air into the musty work space. His shirt was pulled off and thrown on the couch Weiss was sitting on. She noted the beads the sweat rolling down his face as he worked. Face and hands covered in grease and sticking his tongue out in fierce concentration.

Her eyes did wander about as she observed his crazy ministrations. Arms flexing with each strong stroke against the body of the car. Sweat rolling down his back and muscles moving with a beautiful flow. He just has a nice butt in general so it was just a great view over all.

Now that she thought about it, she's never had him use his muscles while they were intimate. No hurried wall quickies, rough housing and hell, she wants to know if he can bench press her. That'd be amazing. Her mind must have wandered cause all of a sudden, he was in front of her, "Weiss?"

She jumps out of her skin with a shriek that cause him to cover his ears, "AH! Ruben!"

Ruben smiles,"Sorry. You looked lost in thought." he kisses her forehead, "Need me to get you anything? Water? Food? I can order us a pizza!"

Weiss looks to him and grins, "Pizza sounds good." Damn him and looking like an adorable puppy.

Ruben looked excited before pulling out his phone and ordering. Weiss watched him make hand gestures as he ordered before her eyes wandered down.

Oh. That's a view she really liked now. He had turned and with his shirt out of the way, she got a very generous view of his ass. Wow, when she thought she wasn't horny all the time, she lied to herself. She shakes her head a bit before feeling the couch dip with Ruben's extra weight and he throws an arm over the back of it. "They said it should be thirty minutes before they come. I'll take a quick breather until then." He smiles innocently towards her, "Sorry if I was ignoring you at all. I get focused on builds and cars that I kinda zone out."

Weiss just shakes her head, "It's just fine. It was interesting to see you in your natural habitat. Letting the grease monkey run wild in its own domain."

Ruben laughs, "True. While Yang has his bar as a bear cave."

"Suits him just fine… The brute." She grumbles and shifts closer to Ruben to cuddle into his form.

"W-whoa. I don't know if you want to do that cause I'm covered in grease, Weiss-" He says, not wanting her to get dirty.

Weiss sighs,"True… You'll just owe me later." She hints at but it seemed lost on him.

"Okay. I'll go wash my hands at least. I'm hungry for pizza!" He grins and gets up.

Weiss watches him leave and couldn't help to think, 'I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave.'

It was definitely getting late now. Weiss checked her watch and saw it was almost Seven at night. Simply amazed and feeling a dull ache between her legs at all the imaginative thoughts she's had about her boyfriend.

She groans internally at seeing him lift something heavy, body covered in grease and oil, sweat soaked skin and he could take her right here. She wouldn't even mind the mess and it only made her shiver at the thought.

Weiss was so dazed that she didn't notice Ruben come closer, "Ready to head home?" He asks and doesn't get a response. Concerned, he gets closer and leans down to her face, "Weiss?"

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me!" She demands and both hands grab his face to pull him into a smoldering kiss.

Ruben was caught completely off guard. Weiss was never one to just throw caution out the window for sex. She was always reserved and serious but now… He didn't know how to describe what this was but it made him just as excited. He groans into the kiss and returns it in full force.

Weiss's hands dart out to touch him, shivering at hard muscle and feeling light headed at how he easily picked her up in his arms, "The wall. Car hood. Anywhere-" she was cut off again by another kiss.

Ruben's mind raced now when she suggested those newer places. Usually they only ever were in beds or the occasional couch. But he found the nearest wall and pressed her against it. The bulge in his pants rubbing hard against her own covered sex. "Weiss-" he whines, hands covered in grease touching her thighs now. Leaving marks on her skin and unbuckling his belt. She let him deal with that, she was too busy feeling all the tension building in his muscles. Mapping out hard planes that lifted her so easily in the air and held her so protectively.

Ruben's hands worked fast. One hand pushing his pants down to trap them around his thighs and the other gripped Weiss's ass to keep

her from falling. Weiss grinds against him to tease, panting heavily before seeing him fish his cock out of his boxers. She whimpers, it looked ready to give her the pleasure only he could and her core was begging for it. Ruben's hand comes back up to push up the tight skirt she wore, panties drenched through blue fabric and her sex was dripping down her thighs.

He was awestruck. He could honestly say he's never seen her this wet before and he felt his mouth go dry. His attention returns to her when manicured nails comb through his hair. "Ruben… Baby please." She whispers and kisses his neck and jaw.

He shudders and his free hand shoots down to grab at Weiss's panties. Pushing them aside, his cock rubs eagerly against her dripping cunt and then does one quick thrust in. She yells in surprise at the sudden intrusion, it didn't hurt but she expected a slower push.

Ruben buried his face into the crook of her neck. Hurriedly sheathing his dick inside of her pussy. He moans as he feels it constrict around him, wanting to milk him of everything he'd have to offer. Weiss's hands run over his back, nails biting into skin when he starts to buck into her. He was slow but each smack of his hip against hers was so deliciously rough.

She throws her head back and cries out. Feeling him suck and bite at her neck, cock pounding into her in a hurry now. She could understand why, she wasn't going to last long either.

Panting and letting out a pleasured cry every time his dick hilted inside of her had her head swimming. His hands moved to her hips to grab her roughly, his thrusts were frantic and fast. They felt reckless inside of her as she tightened around him. "I-inside. I don't want my clothes dirty!" Her breath hitches at a particular thrust in and she lets out a moan.

Ruben grunts in acknowledgment. He was so close, pounding into her like it was the end of the world. Panting and groaning when he left his mark on her again. Nail tracks and a rough bite had him finishing.

Weiss grabs him and holds him close. Her pussy flutters around him pulsing dick as she climaxes. His was immediately afterwards. Feeling his cum fill her and it felt like she was burning from the inside out. Both of their spines rigid and holding each other.

They came down and Ruben had to collapse on the couch. Chest heaving, sprawled out on his back with Weiss laying on top of him.

It was quiet. Weiss hums happily as she hears his heart beating, "I love you, Ruben."

Ruben blinks before looking down to the top of her head, "Really?" He was shocked.

Weiss huffs and gives him a fake glare, "Yes. Is that so wrong?"

Ruben shakes his head, "No no!" He says and kisses the top of her head the best he could, "Surprised but happy." He grins. "Cause.. I love you too, Weiss."

Weiss blushes and closes her eyes, "You better."

They were quiet for a bit.

"Weiss?"

"Hmmm?"

"So… I have a question." He sounded timid all of a sudden.

"I know…. What is it?" She peeks at him.

"Would you…" he grumbles and tries to think how to ask it.

"Would I?"

"Would you… Still love me if I did something dumb?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean… You'll still love me if I got your clothes dirty with me hands?"

Weiss stops and sits up to look at her attire. Sure enough. His hand prints were all over her and that made her stand up now. She must confirm. "Where's a mirror?"

Ruben blushes at the sight, "Full one in the closet." He points.

Weiss hurried over and found it. She turns around, hikes up her skirt before letting out a shriek. "RUBEN"

There were two very distinctive hand prints on her panties. They were never going to come out of this fabric….

Ruben is so lucky she loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake, Weiss and Cinder were sitting in their living room on the apartment. Blake had a thick book in hand and reading it intently. Cinder had her attention on one of many magazines that littered the room and Weiss was in her favorite chair with her nose in a book as well. It was peaceful, quiet, everyone was content until they all nearly jumped out of their skins at an excited knocking at the door.

"Yang! You can't be so loud when you do that!" Ruben scolds his older brother.

Yang laughs and then pats his head, "No worries, Rubes. I'm sure they're excited for a visit from their favorite mans!"

Ruben narrows his eyes, "Mans?"

Yang shrugs, "Males. People. I don't know." he says and smiles wide when the door opens, "Hey the-" He stops his greeting when he received two death glares from Blake and Weiss and an annoyed huff from Cinder. "U-um-"

"Yang! Do you know how loud you were being!?" Weiss asks, throwing her hands in the air, "We were having a perfectly nice time before you nearly punched a hole into our door!"

Blake groans, "Yang. What have I told you about that type of knocking? It's very disruptive." And he knows very well how Blake doesn't like being disturbed with loud noises.

Yang holds his hands up in surrender and quickly grabs Ruben to hold him between him and the angry ladies. "W-well! Your two favorite boys are here to hang out!" He gives a weak smile that had a hint of fear in it.

Ruben looks up to Yang and then to Weiss. He gives a sheepish smile and a wave, "H-hi Weiss."

Weiss didn't break the glare but grabs Ruben to pull him into the apartment. Yang was about to step in when the door was slammed in his face by Weiss. "You can stay out there, brute!"

Yang gives a sad whimper and quietly knocks on the door, "I'm sorry… I won't be loud anymore." He pouts at the door and sees it open to his lover. "I got excited to see you again."

Blake shakes her head and grins, "Come here you doofus." She steps aside to let the blonde in.

Yang quickly walks in and greets Blake with a kiss on the forehead, "I appreciate you, babe."

"Yeah yeah." She blushes and turns to head back to her spot with her book. Yang following along behind her happily.

He noticed that Ruben was in Weiss's favorite chair with her sitting in his lap. The plush chair reclined and they were relaxed fully in it. Ruben's arms were wrapped around her waist and she was reading her book still but a smile was on her lips. Though Yang didn't miss the hand that was petting his thigh idly and Ruben didn't seem to mind it either.

Yang smirks as he sits down on the couch and Blake cuddled up against his side when he got comfortable. A muscular arm resting on the back of the couch above her. The pleasant and quiet atmosphere returned.

That lasted a whole twenty minutes before Cinder turned on the TV to a very loud and violent movie. Blake and Weiss's glares turned to their older roommate but then they turned their ire on to the two men who were watching the movie now.

"WHOA! Is that the new-" Ruben asks before nicely getting hit on the forehead with the spine of the book.

"Inside voices please." Weiss scolds him and she had to avoid looking at the kicked puppy look he put on.

Blake sighs and stands up, "I'm going to go make some tea."

Cinder smirks and stands up before looking at the white haired woman, "I'll help. Come on, Weiss!" She said cheerily before actually having to pull the shorter woman out of her lover's lap. Cinder had both her roommates in her grasps as they shuffled to the kitchen.

Ruben and Yang watched them disappear and then looked at each other in confusion. "What's going on, Yang?" He had to quietly leave the recliner, moving to the couch next to his older brother.

Yang glimpsed at the kitchen door and heard hushed voices. "They're having a meeting…. One filled with trust… One that involves all the dirty things we've ever done with our lady loves in the sheets…"

Ruben blinks and blushes, "Oh no."

"Yes Rubes!" Yang says and gives him a serious expression, "They're talking about sex."

* * *

How right Yang was. Blake had a kettle on the stove for her water and Weiss was annoyed as she sits at their small white table in the kitchen. The movie was still heard through the door but it was hushed compared to Cinder's voice cutting through, "Now that the boys are here. We can talk."

"About what, Cinder?" Weiss asks.

"Sex of course!" She smiles and looks to her white haired roommate, "Don't worry. We'll be done soon enough and you can go back to groping your boy toy through his pants."

Weiss's face made strawberries envious of her shade of red. "W-w-w-w-what!?" She almost shrieked.

Blake smirks, "I saw it too." She teases and both her and Cinder laughed at Weiss's expense.

"L-Like you're one to talk, Blake!" She huffs and crosses her arms in front of her, "I remember seeing Yang and you sneaking into the pool one night and let's just say I'm impressed at your ability to stay underwater for so long."

Blake was bright red and was sputtering as she looked at Weiss. Cinder laughs and slapped the table in glee, "I'm glad my romance is always at a hotel and not here." She shakes her head and smiles, "But seriously… While we have time for ourselves and the boys are distracted. Shall we discuss sex stories?"

Weiss shakes her head, "Must we always do this once a week?"

"I mean. Ruben and you have been getting serious ever since your first official date." Blake smiles, "So I'm sure there's a story in those few dates you've both had together in the past few months."

Weiss's cheeks go pink as she clears her throat, "P-Possibly." She shakes her head, "Fine!" She steels herself as she thinks of a story. Blake's interest was piqued and Cinder leans in to listen as well. "Our third date was possibly our more… Adventurous one."

* * *

The nightclub was packed full and the music drowned out all the talk and noise of the city. High class, top dollar bottles and there are VIP rooms for the most exclusive of guests. Weiss Schnee was one of them and already had a room reserved for Ruben and herself. Though they had yet to make good use of it. Right now they were playing cat and mouse.

This only started when Weiss thoroughly teased the younger man. Got him good and worked up before telling him to, "Come find me." Yanking the hood of his vest over his head before disappearing into the crowd. She caught a glimpse of a flustered Ruben and she knew tonight was going to be fun.

When fifteen minutes passed, she wondered if he couldn't find her. But Weiss wasn't expecting to feel him grinding up behind her all of a sudden. Ruben was tall and well built, no man dared get between him and Weiss. She loved the security of it and she especially loved the needy bulge rubbing against her ass. "Let's find somewhere private, Ruben." The strong hands that found her hips, quickly took her hand to lead them off of the dance floor. A mad dash to the VIP room and once they were in, Weiss took full control again.

* * *

Ragged breaths and a whine escapes Weiss. Ruben was on his knees between her legs, her legs on his shoulders and the soft sounds of a tongue running over eager folds. "Yes~" She hisses out, closing her eyes. "Just like that."

Ruben was still very, very new to giving oral. Actually, this was his first time since he usually had his hands all over Weiss and fingers plunged as deep as possible before they had sex. So this was a good experience and Weiss made sure to guide him every step of the way. Her hips bucked against him and fingers combed lovingly through shaggy locks.

His tongue glides over her folds, diving in slightly before ending with the flick at her clitoris. Tongue swirling around the sensitive nerves and then sliding back down again. His eyes peered up at the moaning woman above him and he couldn't have seen a prettier sight than that. The top part of her dress and bra pulled down to expose her modest chest, heaving and one of her hands idly groping herself. Hair a slight mess from when they finally made it back to the room and lipstick smudged from a rough kiss that left them breathless.

"R-right there!" Weiss gasps out when Ruben finds a particular spot that made her see stars. "Ruben! Ohh god-" Her breath catches in her throat and thighs capturing his head between them, "Don't stop baby!"

Ruben's dick throbbed hard at that. A needy moan escaping from him as his tongue works her over. Weiss must have caught on cause she chuckles, "What's wrong?" Her breathing was labored, chest heaving. Her hand combing lovingly through his hair.

Ruby just gives her a pleading look, one that definitely didn't make her more hot and bothered. He was just the cutest when he looked up at her like that. "Well. If you want me. Take me."

* * *

"And then it was very rough sex against a soundproofed wall." Weiss finishes, bright red. "I don't know what I did to get a boyfriend so willing to do the things he does but I will never complain."

Blake was impressed, "Bold."

"Blake's turn." Cinder grins as she leans against the table.

Blake rolls her eyes, "Fine. I was at Yang's apartment…"

* * *

The night was pretty slow. Blake's homework was scattered all over the coffee table, laptop out and she wanted to fall asleep. Yang was laying on the couch behind her, watching in feigned interest.

Blake's focus was solely on her task but he could see her head droop now and then with a tired bob. He grins as he scoots closer, "Baby." He says and his hand comes up to rub at her favorite spot in her neck. She lets out a moan at the rub and his eyebrows go up, "Want me to give you a massage?"

Blake blushes but didn't protest when he sits up and puts his legs on either side of her. Skilled hands rub at the tense muscles in her shoulders. She melted immediately, slumping as he worked her over. She was about to remove her glasses when he stops her, "They look good on you. Keep'em on." He smiles and she sighs.

Yang was still smiling before easily picking up Blake to prop her in his lap. She whines quietly when those skilled hands go to her thighs. Rough with callouses and slowly working at the elastic of her Capri workout pants that she loved to lounge in. Kissing the side of her neck, he nips and sucks at on of her favorite spots.

Blake leans back against him, her butt lifted into the air to let her pants slide down to her knees. Yang moves one hand between her legs and rubs hard. She moans, opening her legs the best she could to him, "Yang…"

Yang grins and nuzzles her, "Don't worry. I got you baby."

* * *

"Boring." Cinder whines and lays against the table. "Weiss at least did it semi in public."

"Weiss also has more money than she knows what to do with." Blake adds. "She can go anywhere and have sex with Ruben."

Weiss clears her throat, "Blake… Your parents also have money."

"They would give me the world but I'll never ask for it." She reminds them and leans back against her chair, "To finish since Cinder interrupted…. We had sex on the couch and I needed to buy new readers." She rolls her eyes.

"So he likes you wearing glasses while you do it. May as well buy fake prop ones or something. I'm sure he'll try it again." Cinder smiles.

Blake sighs, "Oh I know."

Weiss looks to Cinder, "So… We share our stories all the time. But you never do. Your dates are always a mystery even."

Blake turns to her as well, "Yeah. Tell us something for once Cinder."

Cinder blinks and gives a sly smirk, "Oh darlings… You asked for it." Though she'll have to change Winter's name for this one.

* * *

Winter had reserved another hotel in the past month for visiting family. Weiss and her had a great time and now she has Cinder in her room. Somewhere….

Winter was looking around and was very confused that the fiery woman could disappear. "Cinder?" She asks, eyebrows knit together. She was wearing a pressed white shirt and black slacks. Even out of uniform, she needs to look nice for all occasions.

"In here~" the woman sings out from the bedroom's bathroom.

Winter walks with a calculated stride and opens the door, "How is it you're able to disappear without me noticing? I've trained in the military." She asks and her breath gets taken away at the sight before her.

Cinder was draped luxuriously on the side of the tub with bubbles all around her and a bottle of wine with two glasses. "I have my ways of getting around unnoticed." She gives a seductive smile.

Winter shakes her head, "You always knew how to make an entrance." She walks over and sits on the edge of the tub. "Remind me to never become your enemy." She grins and grabs the bottle of wine to pop it open.

Cinder chuckles, "You'd love to see me on the other side. I'd be the reason you kept going to the front lines." Teasing but knowing to not joke about war and fighting like it. Winter's sensitive to such subjects. "Why don't you join me though? This tub is big enough for the both of us~"

Winter thinks about it as she hands Cinder a full glass of red, "Tempting. But I do have paperwork. A lot of it."

Cinder huffs, "Nothing you can push aside for a few hours?"

Winter shakes her head, "It can wait but you know me. Punctual and needing to get things done on time."

Cinder scoots closer, glass put to the side, "Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Winter sighs heavily, "Cinder." She looks down to see the other woman was kneeling up closer and breasts bare to the world. What a sight to see and Cinder definitely noticed the ogling.

Cinder's evil mind was now working as she grins. Leaning closer and feeling Winter's eyes moving to follow, "Oh really? Nothing at all? Not even this-"

Winter's world was thrown for a loop as Cinder pulls her into the bath fully clothed. She cries out before feeling the warm water around her. She pops out of the bath water, sputtering and wiping her eyes of sudsy water, "Cinder!" She huffs angrily before feeling that familiar weight on top of her.

Cinder gingerly straddled her hips and draped her arms on the soldier's shoulders. "Winter~" she smiles and kisses her gently. She feels Winter melt and wrap her arms around her waist. "Paperwork can wait."

Winter rolls her eyes and didn't hesitate to put a skilled hand between Cinder's legs. She was right it seems because Cinder gives a hum of approval. "You just wanted me in here because you're horny."

Cinder grinds down onto the hand teasing her. Though she laughs, "No. I wanted you in here to show you how long I can hold my breath."

Winter nearly choked on nothing as she goes bright red. She bounced back and grins. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"I can hold my breath an impressive five minutes and thirty-six seconds."

Blake and Weiss were astounded. "You're dating a woman?"

"I always expected like….. A large burly man or biker. Both at once."

Cinder grins, "I dated a female biker. She could pick me up like I was Nothing." She sighs happily, "But this woman is just… Wonderful."

Weiss grins, "I hope we can meet her one day."

Cinder clears her throat and looks to the side. "Maybe one day."

Soon Ruben knocks and peeks in, "U-Uhm…. Can I have a drink before you guys continue?" He asks, blushing.

Weiss smiles and stands up, "We're done." She jokes and grabs one of his sugar ridden sodas from the drive. "Let's go." She grabs his hand to pull him back into the living room.

Cinder grins and Blake goes to make her tea. Both soon joined Yang in the living room. Weiss and Ruben disappeared to her room. Though she left the door open so Cinder wouldn't get the idea to eavesdrop.

Yang envelops Blake in a bear hug without spilling her tea. Cuddling with her happily and she goes back to her book. Cinder merges with the couch again to finish the movie.

Everything was peaceful.

Until Yang asked, "So... Which one of you won sex of the week this time?"

He was promptly kicked out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Yang and Ruben were hanging out today. They didn't even notice they hadn't had any time for brother bonding. They chalked it up to the fact that their girlfriends were roommates and they saw each other there.

The boys were in the heart of the city. Autumn was getting close and they were wearing jackets to stave off the slight cold with coffee or hot chocolate in hand. Talking about video games before they accidentally bump into someone.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry!" Yang says and he helps a brunette to his feet, aviators hiding his eyes.

"It's fine." The other said before looking and holding in a gasp, "My god. How can you dress like that!?" He asks, pointing at both Yang and Ruben.

The brothers blink and looks at each other, "Cause…." Yang starts, "We have no other clothes to dress with?" He questions.

"Impossible. Grunge was in the 90s sir and we're far from it!" The man grins, "If you two aren't busy. I'll gladly give you a style redo. You need it. Bad."

Ruben blinks, "U-Uhm… We're aren't getting recruited to be strippers or something right?" Yang bursts out laughing from that.

The man groans, "No. You're being fashionable shamed." He shakes his head, "My name is Nicholas Adel." He waits for something from them and when he didn't get anything, he frowns. "You know… I pose in magazines?"

Ruben blinks, "Oh-" Coco was about to bask before he heard, "Wait… Sorry. I don't know you." He shrugs and Yang laughs again.

"H-how have you not heard of me?" He asks, shocked.

Ruben shrugs, "I read car magazines or whatever my girlfriend has lying around while I wait for her. Don't pay attention to her magazines though…" he frowns. He turns to Yang, "Does that make me a bad boyfriend!?"

Yang grins, "Mah. I doubt she cares if you like her magazines. Hell, she probably doesn't like your car ones either." He shrugs and looks to Coco, "But nah. Don't know you either, man. But my name's Yang. This is my little brother, Ruben."

Ruben smiles, "Nice to meet ya!" He gives a happy wave while Yang gives a handshake.

Coco grins, "Gotcha. Follow me, gentlemen. I'm going to give you two a new outfit."

* * *

Ruben was in a fitting room with Yang next door. He had a huge pile of clothes on the bench in the corner. Coco only brings him more with a few female store associates attending to his every need. Ruben wants to go home. Maybe go to Weiss's apartment and cuddle to forget all of this. This was not fun.

Yang, however, was losing and strutting. The female co-workers gawked at the muscle while Ruben stayed hidden. Polite 'no thanks. I don't like this….' accompanied from Ruben's fitting room because he's shy in front of so many people.

"No worries, Ruben." Yang called out, smiling. He looks to Coco, "He's nervous around so many people. His favorite pastime is his girlfriend or working on cars. He's not the social butterfly I am."

Coco nods, "I see. Well, tell me. What kind of colors does he like?"

"Black and red. Maybe throw in grey or white but that's about it." Yang shrugs, "Been that way cause of our mom."

Coco nods, "Fine. Though I bet he'd look great in pastels with his tan." He mumbles and leaves with his temporary help following after him.

Yang laughs and walks over to the closed door, "Hear that Rubes?" He calls out, "Ask Weiss is you'd look good in pastels."

Rube grumbles from within, "I should probably text her." He glares at the door when Yang makes a whipping sound. He pulled out his phone anyways, 'Hey Weiss hows ur day goin?'

An immediate response, 'Please use proper grammar, Ruben. But my day is alright, how is your day fairing?'

Ruben rolls his eyes, always the punctual one she is. 'Fine. Me and Yang got pulled into clothes shopping by some random guy named…. Nick Adel? So were trapped :c'

Ruben was expecting another immediate reply. When he didn't get one, he got concerned, 'Weiss?'

'How in the hell did you find Coco!?' He could practically hear the scream from the text.

'Coco? Who the hell is that? The guy making us try on clothes?'

'Yes! Ruben, how do you not know him?'

'Uhm… I don't look at guys usually?' He honestly didn't know how to answer that. Not saying men are unattractive but he's found out he's pretty much into girls.

'True. My apologies.' She must have felt embarrassed, 'I can only imagine what he's making you try on.'

Ruben was confused by the answer, 'Do you know him?'

The answer wasn't that fast this time and all of a sudden he felt a knot in his stomach, 'I used to date him, Ruben.'

Oh boy. He wasn't surprised she's dated other people, he didn't care but to meet an ex unknowingly. He got anxious because of it and he didn't know why. 'Oh okay.' He stopped as he tried to think of a response that didn't make him seem like a dick.

'Ruben. Are you alright?' That text snapped him out of his slump.

Deleting his last text, 'I'm fine. He came back again with more clothes so I gotta go.'

'Fine. I love you.'

Ruben smiles at that, 'I love you too.' He almost put his phone away before pulling it back out, 'Weiss, would I look good in pastels?'

'Yes. Please use a few bright colors now and then. But you'll always look good in black and red too.'

Okay. He only fell more in love cause of that. He jumps when a knock happens, "What?"

"Try these on and please come out. I'll tell the ladies to leave if you're that nervous." Coco says.

Ruben sighs and his eyes widened at the clothes, 'I like these…'

* * *

Weiss was sitting in her living room, thinking about her conversation with Ruben. He went oddly quiet when she mentioned Coco as an ex boyfriend. But in all honesty, she never thought he'd meet the dramatic fashionista. She sighs and leans back in her chair before startled by a knock at her door. "Coming!"

She straightens out her light blue blouse and white pants. She opens the door and was swept off her feet by her large boyfriend. "Ru-" She was cut off by a smoldering kiss that left her breathless. Okay, she didn't mind that happening now and then. But she soon pushes away to look him in his eyes, "What has gotten into you?" She asks, smiling nonetheless.

Ruben smiles bright and takes a step back, "Well! What do you think?" He sounded excited, eager for her opinion.

Weiss was confused at first before having her eyes travel over him. Hair the same, same cute face with puppy eyes and…. Her eyes widened as she took in his clothes.

Wearing a pastel T-shirt under a black zip up, actual black jeans without holes and nice leather boots to compete it. He looked nice and not his usual overly casual self. It was such a small shift in colors that Weiss was actually shocked.

"You look really good in pastels…." She says and pulled him closer to look at the shirt, "You need to wear other warm colors. Like soft oranges, salmon and even a pastel pink."

Ruben lets her touch him as she thinks of future outfits, "Really? I'm so used to red and black that I never go for new stuff. But I like this color." He smiles.

"Agreed. I'll have to thank Coco." She says, still impressed with the colors.

Ruben immediately felt that anxious dread in his stomach. It must have shown on his face because Weiss looked at him funny, "What's wrong?"

He gives a shaky grin, "N-nothing. Just… Uh over thinking."

Weiss nods slowly before raising an eyebrow, "About what?" Ruben blushes and moved both his hands up twiddle his thumbs together. Weiss knew that was tell and she narrowed her eyes, "Ruben Rose." She starts and pulls him into the apartment. Leading him into her room and sitting him down, "Tell me."

"W-weiss…" He mumbles and has to avoid the beautiful diamond daggers, "Well… I mean.." He grumbles and rubs the back of his head. He sighs in defeat before looking at her, "I don't know how to describe it… I guess hearing you say his name, this weird… Icky feeling of

dread comes over me. I don't like it and I don't understand it." He mumbles.

Weiss listens and blinks, "You're jealous?" She asks and sits down next to him, "How do you not know what jealousy feels like?"

Ruben blushes bright, "W-well…. You're actually my first girlfriend… First everything really." He gives an awkward grin as he looks to the ground, "I don't usually get jealous. Envious of my friends with nicer cars back in high school but that was about it. So it was weird feeling like that over an ex of yours. I'm sorry."

Weiss was astonished again and then sighs, "Ruben." She leans against him and pulls his hand into her lap, "You don't ever need to feel jealous," She kisses his cheek, "You're the only dolt that I love."

Ruben smiles wide and kisses her, "I love you too, Weiss."

"Now come on." She gets up and pulls him with her, "Lets go get some tea and hot chocolate."

Her boyfriend perks up, "YES please!"

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Dolt."

Coco was sitting on his couch when Velvet plops down next to him, "I met Weiss's boyfriend today."

Velvet smiles, "You did? I wonder what kind of guy he is?"

Coco grins, "I like him. He looks good in pastels."

Velvet laughs, "Only you would look at guys for their color palettes." She teases, "What's his name?"

"Ruben Rose." He says and hears a gasp from Velvet. "What?" He looks to her.

"No way! I've known Ruben since high school! What a coincidence." She was giddy, "Set up a double date! I wanna catch up with him again!" She gets up and snatches his phone to do it herself.

Coco follows, "Velvet!" Try all he might, she's a lot faster than she looks.

* * *

Tonight was the night.

Weiss was smoothing down the skirt of her dress while Ruben was bumbling in the background. Trying to get wrinkles out of his dress shirt with an iron in Weiss's room. She's a pretty prepared lady and insisted she help him get dressed for the occasion.

Weiss hummed absentmindedly, moving to sit at her vanity to put makeup on. Eyeing her boyfriend to make sure he doesn't accidentally catch him dress shirt on fire. "I still can't believe you've never used an iron before." She teases, hearing a whine behind her.

"I've never had to." He say, "I've only had to wear like…. Nice, cheap button up shirts for two weddings and a funeral. Nothing as nice as a date or double date. Don't get me started on Yang." He adjusts the shirt to smooth it on the board before continuing.

Weiss smiles, "I see. Now since you've met me, how many times have you had to wear a dress shirt?"

Ruben thinks, "First date, second, the opera…. That one time clubbing because it had a pattern you liked, Uhm…." He continued to count in his head, "Seven times, eight for tonight."

Weiss turns to him, "Ruben, come over here please."

Ruben nicely sets down the iron and then walks over, "Yes?" He smiles bright and feels her fist at the front of his shirt. Oh. She pulled him down for a kiss that wasn't heated but had a lot of love behind it. She pulled away first before pushing him back towards the iron.

"Finish getting ready. I love you." Weiss appreciated that he'd remembered all their dates.

Ruben was giddy as he walked backwards, "I love you too, Weiss."

Before they left, Weiss had to remove the smudge of lipstick from his lips.

* * *

The restaurant was a high class, five star joint again. The staff only spoke and wrote in French, the menus were in French and Ruben knew not one word of French. Oh boy. Weiss and him arrived first and got a table on the balcony to themselves and the other couple when they arrived. Weiss had already secured the details with Coco about splitting the check.

So Ruben sat… Kind of still but he couldn't stop being nervous and fidgety. Weiss was used to this after how many months of dating this dolt. He was a giant ball of energy that can't sit still for long ever. He's been getting better at being patient but he was severely out of his element again. Especially with the lack of language skills needed to even order from the menu.

"Ruben." She whispered as she held his sweaty palm, "Please calm down. I'll order for you." Weiss brushes her thumb over his knuckles.

"I-it's not just the French." He mumbles, antsy, "I-I'm nervous cause of Coco and his date."

Weiss nods along, "You'll do fine. Coco's girlfriend is pretty down to Earth compared to him. She doesn't stop people dead in the street to tell them their fashion sense is terrible." She shakes her head.

Ruben whines quietly, "Baby…" He looks to her like a kicked puppy, "I just don't wanna say anything wrong or…. Like eat with my mouth open on accident. Just… I don't wanna look stupid."

Ah. Weiss grins as she gives his hand a squeeze, "Ruben… More than likely you will make a fool of yourself."

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"But." She tsks at him, "It's your charm. You're honest, timid at times and too nice of a damn person. Coco already likes you and I'm sure his date will as well." Weiss lets go of his hand, "I'd give you a kiss as reassurance but I don't want to smudge my lipstick."

Ruben smiles, "Later then."

"Later." Definitely later. The waiter appears to fill their glasses with wine that was a rich red. "Merci." Weiss says politely as she takes a sip.

Ruben eyed the glass suspiciously, "Can I just stick with water?" He asks and gets a snort of laughter from Weiss.

"Yes. I know you're not one for wine unless it's bubbly and sweet."

Ruben blushes, "You know me to well." He mumbles before seeing another waiter appear, talking with someone, "I think they're here."

Soon enough, Coco appears in a nice suit that featured accents of browns and a gold handkerchief in his breast pocket, "Long time no see, Weiss. Ruben as well." He gives a charming smile as Weiss and him exchange air kisses to each cheek, "See! You do look good in lighter colors." He teases the other man.

Ruben huffs but Weiss lightly taps his arm, "He does. You finally broke him out of his all red and black era." She added to the teasing, "How have you been Coco?"

"Wonderful! Modeling and traveling as usual. Let me introduce you to my significant other."

On cue, Velvet appears in a modest dress that was of a shimmering brown to match with Coco. "Hello."

A spark of recognition goes over Ruben's face as he sees Velvet, "Wow! Velvet, it's been forever!"

Velvet laughs, "It really has, you've grown up so much since high school!" She exchanged a hug with him as they caught up for old times sake.

Weiss was surprised that Ruben knew Velvet and never told her. His earlier uneasiness was gone in an instant when he saw Velvet. Coco sighs as he motioned Velvet to sit, Ruben also sat back down with his date. The two old friends fell into a casual conversation with each other. Weiss and Coco would chime in now and then but it seemed that the school friends were in their own world.

"You've gotten so much better with photography! I'm glad you were able to follow your passion, Velvet!"

"It's wonderful really. I get to travel the world and take pictures of so many places! It's how I met Coco." Finally giving her boyfriend attention, squeezing his hand. Coco grins at the attention he was given.

Ruben smiles, "Better than how me and Weiss-"

Weiss's hand covers his mouth, "First off, they don't want to hear that story. Secondly, it's Weiss and I."

Coco and Velvet were interested, "Oh? What happened Weiss?" Velvet asks, grinning.

Weiss blushes, "Nothing. Nothing anyone should know."

Ruben blinks, "Mmmm!" He mumbles into Weiss's hand.

"We met normally!" She defends, her blush getting brighter.

Coco looks towards them, not believing Weiss at all. "Oh really? Enlighten us to your first meeting."

Before she could answer, she felt a familiar tongue lick the palm of her hand. Giving an indignant squeal, she releases Ruben to wipe off her hand. Coco snorts put a laugh and Velvet hides her giggle, "Ruben!"

Ruben smirks, looking proud of himself, "We met in a bar."

"Park !" She tries to make up a story now, "He was walking his puppy,Zwei, and we happened to bump into each other."

"And I already know you're lying. As much as you love dogs Weiss. You hate a large crowd of people. Always have."

Weiss grumbles, damnit. Ruben chuckles, "It was in a bar. She was with Blake and Cinder."

"I'll never go to the bar again after what happened."

"Please. Tell us everything!" Velvet was honestly excited.

Ruben smiles wide, "Gladly."

Weiss wanted to disappear after that.

* * *

Flash back to about Eight months ago

Ruben had just gotten off of work. Tired to the bone from working over twelve hours that day. "I wish Yang would leave me alone. I don't wanna go to the bar." He grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

He wanted to sleep.

But he enters the establishment that Yang managed, feet feeling like lead before flopping half of his body into the counter and butt on a barstool.

Yang tore himself away from the golden eyed vixen in front of him to smile wide, "Rubes! Rubble! Rutabaga!" He pats his brother's head, "Glad you came! It's ladies night!" He was enthusiastic about it.

Ruben groans, "All I want is a bed."

Yang rolls his eyes, "C'mon! You need to stay out of the house. Enjoy the night and maybe…" he leans down close and whispers, "Get laid."

Ruben shoots up, bright red, "Yang!"

Yang guffaws and had to hold his sides, "Tears. Actual tears." He says, wiping his eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yang."

Yang looks to her and grabbed his brother to pull him nearer to Blake, "Oh yeah! Ruben, this is Blake! Blake, my little brother, Ruben!"

Blake gives a soft smile, "Nice to meet you finally."

Ruben shakes her hand, "Yeah! How can you stand my brother still?"

Blake laughs and Yang politely punches his arm, "Easy. He's a good guy."

"I guess." Ruben teases. Yang huffs but smiles eventually. Easily falling into their usual rhythm.

Cinder eventually appeared, one arm wrapping around Blake, "Well hello~" She gives a smug grin, "How's it going over here?"

Blake rolls her eyes, "Cinder. You're drunk."

"Honey. I don't get drunk." She huffs, "But Weiss is!" She snickers and points to the white hair woman who was getting bugged by Neptune at the moment.

"Neptune!" Yang growls out and the blue haired man jumps. The white haired woman looked peeved and her drunken state was not thawing her Ivey demeanor with the young man. "Leave Weiss alone!"

Neptune grumbles, "What? Not hurting anyone."

"Trying to get into a drunk girls pants is harmful." Yang warns.

"Oh please." Neptune was not expecting Yang to be in his face, "Wai-"

Yang was honestly all hair and muscle. He easily grabbed Neptune and tossed his ass out of the bar, "Learn some respect!"

Blake swooned in her head, holding her composure well on the outside. Her main thought was 'I'm gonna wreck that'.

Yang groans as he gets behind the bar again, "There. No more Neptune."

Blake grins, "Weiss will appreciate it… When she's Weiss again."

Cinder snickers, "Who knew six flaming shots would do her in."

Yang laughs, "Lightweight." Teasing before turning to his brother, "Rubes, how about-" He stopped mid sentence to see Weiss draping her arms over his shoulders, a few inches from his face. Yang almost busted a gut laughing, Blake and Cinder secretly started a bet on the two.

Yang's main reason for Ruben to be here was to get him out of the house but from the few times Blake had talked to him, Weiss also needed some relief. Mostly mental but if they got the the physics part on mutual understands then that'd be okay too.

* * *

Weiss was blushing bright red, "I'll have to thank Yang."

Coco smiles, "So… In the bar gettin tipsy and Ruben was your prey." Teasing and earning a playful smack from Velvet.

"I can only imagine how the night went after." Velvet giggles.

Weiss glares, "You don't need to know."

Ruben smiles, "Yeah. Maybe one day when we're old, we'll talk." He jokes.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruben was in Weiss's room. Video game system set up and wireless headset over his ears as he quietly played. Weiss was nearby at her desk, chatting with a group of people with her own headset on. She honestly wasn't paying attention, her nails more interesting than the topic at hand.

Soon enough, she was able to leave and walks over to her boyfriend. He was a Dolt, sitting on the ground at the foot of her bed and idly moving sticks in his hands as a form of entertainment. She'll never understand video games. "Can we talk?"

Ruben immediately pauses the game, "What is it?" Peering up at his girlfriend.

Weiss would never get over how easily he gives her attention at the drop of a dime. He's such a good boyfriend like that. She grins and sits beside him on the bed, "We never actually discussed what happened at all that night at the bar."

Ruben grins, "You never asked."

Weiss flicks his forehead, "Because it never came up before Coco and Velvet asked. How do you remember so much?"

Ruben rubs his head, "I didn't get black out drunk. My memory is fuzz at best for some parts but I remember most of that night."

Weiss nods and leans down to kiss his forehead, "Tell me what happened please? Where you left off at the restaurant."

Ruben smiles, "Okay."

* * *

 _Ignoring the laughing fit Yang was having, Ruben was fuming as Weiss pressed closer, "Cute." She mumbles quietly, keeping her arms together behind him,_

 _"I've never seen you before… How unfortunate."_

 _Ruben stutters as he tries to get free of a very very pretty woman trying to hit on him. Heart rate spiking and his hands were up in the air showing that he was npt touching her anywhere, "W-w-w-well-" he gulps hard, with the brightest blush possible, "I-I mean- I'm never here?" Smooth Rose… Smooth._

 _"No wonder!" She sounded giddy as she suddenly slaps his chest playfully, "Cause I'd have tooootally have talked to you!"_

 _Ruben just gulps again, looking to Yang in a silent plea, 'help please.'_

 _Yang only smirked before looking to Blake, "Shall we continue our conversation, beautiful?"_

 _Ruben was going to kill Yang. "W-Well- Uhm-" oh god, how do you start this? Weiss smiles, lopsided and charming, "M-my name is Ruben…"_

 _Weiss giggles, it felt light and absolutely fucking cute to Ruben's ears. "I'm-" She throws her hand on her chest, head held high and looking confident in a flash, "Weiss Schmee-"_

 _"Schnee." Cinder corrects._

 _"What do you want?" Weiss glares at Cinder, "I'm talking to a cute boy!"_

 _"You said your name was Weiss Schmee." Cinder was trying her best to not laugh at Weiss._

 _"That's not my name. Get it right." She looks back to Ruben, "Come sit with me!"_

 _Ruben was getting dragged away, panicking, "W-Wait!"_

 _Yang started laughing again, while Blake watched, "I'm going to win this bet, Cinder."_

 _Cinder smirks, "We'll see."_

* * *

"Those two are dead." Weiss glares to her closed door.

Ruben smiles wide, "Blake won. Cinder's bet was you'd drag me to the bathroom at the bar."

"THAT'S UNSANITARY!" She shrieks.

"Weiss… we had sex in a vip room at a night club…."

Weiss's blush darkens quickly, "That's different… No one relieves themselves in a VIP room."

"I mean… We technically got relief." Her response to that was a flick to the man's forehead.

"Continue please. I've heard some things and I need context to them."

Ruben nods, "Alrighty."

* * *

 _The bar wasn't full of patrons, just regulars that knew the Xiao-Long family and it was near their apartments. So it was Weiss's perfect playground for Ruben's pending heart attack._

 _"Tell me about your Ruben~" Weiss sat next to him in a booth, blocking his exit of sliding out. Leaning heavily against him as she gave him doe eyes._

 _Ruben was trapped, "W-Well… I'm a mechanic and I work at a flower shop-"_

 _"Flowers!" Weiss gasped loudly, putting both of her hands on one of his, "I LOVE flowers. What kind of flowers do you have?"_

 _"Sweet peas, daffodils, lavender, roses-"_

 _"Roses! They're so pretty and soft!" Weiss giggles, "Oh. I think I'm being a little loud."_

 _Ruben shrugs, "Y-you're Fine." He feels Her squeeze his hand on the table before seeing Yang walk up._

 _"Here you guys go. A White Russian for Weiss," he sets the glass down and Weiss picks up the glass gingerly. "And the fruitiest drink ever made to my brother's sensitive taste buds." Yang teases._

 _Ruben glares, "I don't like the taste of alcohol." He huffs before eyeing the glass, "How strong is this?"_

 _Yang shrugs, "Uhknow." He waka off, waving._

 _Ruben takes the glass and sips it. It tasted like a fruit punch smoothie and his interest was piqued, "This is good."_

* * *

"Ruben…."

"What? It was really good." He pouts, head leaning against one of Weiss's legs.

"Please don't tell me you chugged it."

"Well…"

* * *

 _Ruben was now drunk. Who knew one glass of a very delicious fruity drink would have him feeling tipsy._

 _Yang watched from afar, he's never seen drunk Ruben before. Blake was also interested in this sight as two drunk people were chatting away without a care in the world. At least Ruben was behaving as he relaxed around the white haired woman._

 _"Man. You are so nice Weiss!" Ruben announced, suddenly the most talkative person, Blake snorted at the nice comment from her spot._

 _"I am always nice! I do volunteer work, I donate money, I also give compliments." She huffs, her glass empty as she fiddles with it. "Like, you have pretty eyes." Smirking as Ruben becomes bashful all of a sudden._

 _"D'aw. Thanks." He hides his face, looking embarrassed._

 _Yang chuckles from his seat at the bar, "He's acting bashful. I can't believe that's my brother's drunk personality."_

 _Blake looks at Yang, "I can only imagine what you thought his personality would turn into."_

 _Yang thinks, "Sleepy… Maybe he'd turn into a jock." He grins. Blake only rolls her eyes at that._

 _Ruben and Weiss kept talking about this and that, flirting off handedly while Yang kept bringing them drinks. Though, Weiss stopped Yang and looking him dead in the eye, "Do you have any lime wedges?"_

 _Oh boy, he knows where this is going but smiles anyways, "I'm always prepared with lime wedges."_

 _That's when Weiss's most ingenious drunk idea happened. "Ruben! Take off your shirt."_

 _Ruben did, "Okay!" Jacket thrown on top of the booth before he peels off a grey shirt._

 _Blake and Cinder were impressed at the sight, "Dayum." Cinder says, "He has muscles for days. What the hell?"_

 _Weiss was also equally impressed, she ran one hand over his abs, "Wow."_

 _Yang felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the object ogling his brother was getting, "Comes with his jobs."_

 _Blake chuckles and pats Yang's hand, "Don't worry. I'm still smitten with you."_

 _Yang blinks before grinning wide, "Awh."_

* * *

Weiss rubs her temples, blushing slightly, "Of course I'd says something as sophisticated like wow."

Ruben laughs, "I mean… Wait until you hear what you did."

Weiss groans loudly, flopping down on the bed, "Oh no."

* * *

 _Though the drunk couple took over a more secluded corner of the bar. Most of the regulars had left when Weiss and Ruben started getting rowdy._

 _A tray of tequila and fresh lime wedges in a bowl, Weiss's attention was completely on the dark haired man in front of her. "Lay down on the table, you'll definitely enjoy this."_

 _Ruben didn't know what was happening but hey, if the pretty lady wanted him to. So he did just what she asked him to. Sitting on the edge before laying down on the table and Weiss grabbed the first shot._

 _What Weiss did to Ruben's abs would have made Yang blush horribly. Her tongue easily traveled over abs sculpted from years of working on cars, tasting salt and alcohol on tanned skin. Feeling Ruben shiver under her only encouraged her eager licks. Soon enough, she was able to peel the lime wedge from his mouth with her own. Biting into the fruit before tossing the wedge away, "Let's go again." Ruben was drunk and dumbfounded, he could already feel the throbbing of his sex below his jeans but he squeaked out an 'okay'. Weiss practically jumped the younger man to get her mouth on his toned stomach again._

 _This continued, until both were horribly flushed and uselessly horny from the lewd act of body shots. All of which Weiss did to Ruben. She was disappointed that she had to keep tearing her mouth away from such a nice set._

 _"Lets get out of here."_

 _Cinder in the distance gasped, "NO!"_

 _Blake smirks, "Hand over the money."_

 _Ruben was only able to get his shirt on before getting pulled by Weiss, "Get a cab."_

 _It felt like they were waiting for an eternity for this cab to arrive though. So Weiss made the most of it with a tease._

* * *

Weiss's eyes widened, "A tease? What tease?"

Ruben looked sheepish, "W-well... A strip tease."

* * *

 _It started with a her jacket. A slow decent from off her shoulders and letting the denim slide down her arms. Showing off slender shoulders and a tattoo on her right shoulder blade of a snow flake. Though she kept the tease going with pulling the straps to the side of her tank top, trying to goad the younger man near her. Though it was keeping his attention, it wasn't daring enough. So she turned her back to him, she was a toned woman who worked out to keep her figure in top condition. So when she bent over, Ruben got a full on mooning from the woman who has the nicest ass he's ever witnessed in his life. Which would actually be the only one ever._

 _That was when the cab pulled up._

 _The driver gave a sharp whistle at the mooning and_ _Ruben panicked, getting her to pull her pants back up. She only giggled, very drunk and horny as her hands roamed over him._

 _"L-lets get you home, Weiss!" He let go of her after her pants were up. Feeling relief and opening the door for her to the back of the cab._

 _"Ruben."_

 _"Yes?" He looks to her again and his face goes bright red as she flashed him. It felt like a split second but he's going to remember that part forever. To be a man whose never had sex before. His blood was rushing to two different areas of his body and he was feeling light headed._

 _While in the distance and safety of the bar's door, Cinder was recording everything on her phone._

* * *

"WHAT!?" Weiss shoots up from the bed and rushes out of the room, "CINDER!"

Ruby almost never sees Weiss move that fast. It was amazing. "Oh boy."

"YOU HAVE A VIDEO OF ME DOING A STRIP TEASE!"

Cinder gasps, "WHO TOLD YOU!?"

Ruben's eyes widened before he looks around frantically. "Oh no!" He scrambles on all fours to find someplace to hide. Cinder barrels into Weiss's room, too late.

"What the hell!? You weren't supposed to tell her that part!"

Ruben panics, "Weiss! Save me!" His eyes dart around the room, "SHE ALSO RECORDED YOU MOONING A CAB DRIVER BEFORE YOU FLASHED ME!" He shouts.

Cinder gasps loudly, "QUIT TALKING!" Lunging towards him.

Ruben squeaks as he stands up to dodge the advancing woman. Panicking as he runs to the bed, Cinder jumped onto his back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he falls face first onto the mattress. "SHE ALSO HAS THE TEQUILA SHOTS!"

Weiss charges in soon enough and tackling Cinder, "Erase the video!"

"After I kill your boyfriend!"

"No!" Weiss growls but Ruben wasn't giving up as two women were essentially fighting on top of him.

He crawls to the edge and breaks free of Cinder.

"No! Come back!" She says but Weiss has her in a headlock. Ruben falls flat on his face off the bed. Crawling away though a battle cry had him bolting out of the room.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yang was smiling wide with his arm wrapped around Blake's shoulders. Humming as he escorts her to the apartment. "The movie was great."

"You fell asleep, Yang." She rolled her eyes, he tried but it wasn't that exciting.

Yang sighs, "Sorry. I hope I didn't snore too loud."

Blake huffs a laugh before unlocking the door, "I would have woken you if you did."

Opening the door and the bumbles stopped at the sight before them.

Ruben was stumbling through the living room, Cinder hanging onto his back with Weiss on the other woman. Ruben falls to his knees then just collapsing to the floor and Weiss goes about grabbing a pillow to smother Cinder with.

Blake then proceeds to close the door, "We'll come back later."

* * *

Author's note:

How Ruben and Weiss met was a mess. A drunken mess. But now look at them. In love and having sex in the dumbest of places. I have a few more ideas as to more sexcapades for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter was back in town. Though when she called Cinder's phone, the unexpected happened. "Why do you have Cinder's number, Winter?"

Winter chokes on air when Weiss answered instead of her lover. "I-oh- Uhm, I have hers and Blake's number in case you have an emergency and can't reach me with your phone." Great save!

Weiss hums at that, "Oh really?" She asks, "But I don't have an emergency at the moment…. So why call Cinder?"

Shit. "Well Weiss, surprisingly enough, I am actually friends with Cinder. I was hoping she'd join us for coffee since I am back in town for a week."

Weiss grins at that, "May as well bring Blake along. Make it a girl's day. Though, during this week, I hope you'll join me for dinner. I have someone I want you to meet."

Winter blinks and remembered that Cinder told her Weiss was dating someone. Oh, so she'll finally meet the man whose been good to her. "Gladly. Hopefully whoever you're dating will dress for the occasion."

Weiss huffs, "He will!" She protests, "Goodbye sister."

"Goodbye Weiss."

That was too damn close for comfort.

Weiss, however, was not over the call and went to go find her roommate. "Cinder."

Cinder looks up from her spot on the edge of the tub, curious, "Yes?" She had a towel tightly wrapped around her but honestly, Cinder isn't afraid to be nude at any point of the day. One time, she didn't know Ruben was over and he got an eye full. Weiss later gave him an ear full for staring longer than needed. She's learned to at least peek before rushing around the apartment in the buff.

Weiss crosses her arms in front of her, "I answered your phone… I was not expecting my sister to be calling you."

Cinder's form looked stiff when she heard that. She grins and looks up, "I'm surprised as well." She chuckles, "We talk now and then…. What did she want?"

"She wanted to invite you and Blake to a cafe. Though, I'm still surprised she called you first before me."

Cinder sighs, "I don't know, dear." She gets up and walks to the door where Weiss was standing, "Maybe a misdial? Maybe she was going to make it a surprise?" She shrugs. Feigning ignorance but sweating bullets on the inside.

Weiss grumbles, "I hate surprises." She takes a step back, "Fine. Strange as it is." She waves bye and heads off to go about her business.

Cinder takes a deep breath and sighs, "Close."

"What's close?" Ruben asks, one hand over his eyes since he was passing by in the hallway.

Cinder grins, "I'm close to you. Better not make Weiss jealous again." Ruben scurries off. He doesn't want to be in trouble and Cinder laughs, "He's such a good boy."

—

The boys were banished before Winter came over. They love them but today was about the four ladies. Winter appraises her three companions, casually dressed and chatting happily. Though she stole glances now and then at Cinder.

Cinder was wearing heels, tight black pants that really hugged her hips right, yellow strapy tank top and a red blouse unbuttoned over top. Winter was so used to seeing her dressed up that this was like a breath of fresh air. Something new and she couldn't help but like it.

Weiss was making plans with Cinder, she didn't notice the glances but Blake did. 'Oh no.' She thought and grins, 'It can't be.'

"Hey Blake." Weiss calls out and snaps Blake out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking about something." She follows the three women out of the apartment. This was gonna be fun.

—

The cafe they picked out was quiet and out of the way, so they got a table outside where the sun was out. The waitress was polite, getting them all complimentary water before going to fetch their orders.

"So Weiss has yet to tell me about this boyfriend of hers." Winter starts, water in hand.

Weiss sputters, "And you'll meet him tomorrow night!"

"Well-" Cinder cuts in, "He's tall, has a six pack and a foot lo-"

Blake clasps a hand over Cinder's mouth, "No." She sighs heavily, "He's also nice. Very nice. It's almost like watching a black furred golden retriever running towards you."

Winter shakes her head, "What a description. So he's good to you, Weiss?"

Weiss looks to Winter, "Yes. He can get jealous, but more a quiet sad kind jealousy than possessive."

Cinder looks intrigued, "He got jealous of someone? Who?"

"Coco-" Weiss takes a sip of her coffee, "I don't think he was expecting me to have dated a random stranger he met on the streets."

"He met Coco on the streets? How!?"

"Accidentally ran into him with Yang." Weiss sighs, "So Coco took them clothes shopping."

"Sounds about right for Coco." Blake holds her cup as she idle slides her finger around the rim.

"Getting back on topic." Winter sighs heavily, "Is he satisfactory in coitus?"

Weiss chokes on oh drink and starts to hit her chest to clear her airway. Blake pats her back to help but the large smile on her face couldn't be held back. Cinder cackles next to them both, smacking the table a few times, "Oh my god."

Weiss eventually breathes and looks at Winter, bright red in the face, "Winter! That is not a question you ask!"

Winter shrugs, "What? It's a valid question."

Weiss huffs, "It's private! I am not discussing my sex life!"

Cinder smirks, "We talk about it all the time. And trust me, the few times I am in the apartment when you two get busy… You're very vocal."

Weiss couldn't hold back the gasp and Blake nods, "It's true. I can't count how many times I've heard 'Oh god, Ruben, don't stop.' You get the good stuff."

Weiss get like she was on fire from this. "Oh god."

Winter grins, "Good to know." She nods in thought, "It is true though. It's good to have a gentleman as your significant other but every now and then… You need a beast who can roll your eyes into the back of your skull."

Cinder nods, "Very true. I remember this one time I was with a lover. Pinned to the bed and their fingers knuckle deep." A pleasant shiver ran up her spine, "I saw stars."

Blake and Weiss groan. "Here we go again…"

Though Winter knew about that time. She remembered it vividly and was trying her hardest to keep from blushing madly. Blake eyes the older woman and smirks at the dust of pink, "Hey Winter. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Winter almost chokes on her coffee, having to gulp for air when she could. Weiss hurriedly pats her back though with that reaction… It could only mean one thing, "You are… Who are they!?" Now she's excited for her older sister.

Winter coughs and clears her throat, her blush deep now, "I-it's a private matter."

"Winter… You just asked if my boyfriend was good in bed… Cinder just said a girl fucked her so good she saw stars." Weiss throws her arms in the air, "Privacy doesn't exist with us."

Cinder sighs, "Very true. It's a curse to be close friends and roommates."

Winter glares at Cinder. The love and bane of her existence right now and Blake was eager to see what happened. "I-it's no one special. M-more an acquaintance who enjoys being romanced."

"Friends with benefits?" Blake asks though she had quite the shit eating grin, "Do Tell. I'm sure the stories are wild if it's a relationship like that."

Winter couldn't contain her blush. This was maddening and she could feel the throb if a headache coming on, "R-really… It's-"

Cinder decided to chime in, "Are they a boy? Girl? Are they genderfluid?" She asks, grinning as well.

Winter wanted to explode, "Feminine in every sense of the word."

Weiss gasps, "A woman!?" Honestly, Winter looked like she'd have a man under her heel than dating women. It was more surprising than anything.

"Yes, Weiss. A woman." Winter sighs heavily, "I'd appreciate it if we could keep this between us… Our parents and all."

All three women nod before Blake asks, "What's she like?"

Winter's face softened considerably when she thought of Cinder. The woman of her affections even looks intrigued at what Winter was going to say. "She's incredible. One of the most wonderful women I had ever met. Beautiful, smart… A gigantic tease if you want my very honest opinion. She seems like the type of woman who once she sees something she wants… Takes it."

Cinder couldn't stop the blush from overcoming her features. Blake noticed and then had to ask, " Cinder, are you alright? Looking a little red there."

Cinder clears her throat before standing up, "Just a little hot all of a sudden. I'm going to go freshen up in the ladies room."

Cinder practically fled much to Blake's feline amusement. Weiss sighs, "Hopefully you let me meet her one day."

Smiling, Winter sips on her coffee, "I will."

* * *

Cinder had excused herself early for 'health reasons' and Winter could only sigh heavily. She must of said something wrong for Cinder to have left so fast.

Winter was about to get into the elevator of her hotel when two arms linked around one of hers. It nearly startled her out of her skin but she's built up a good enough facade that she only visibly looked stiff. That was until Cinder had to pull her down for a very chaste kiss on the cheek. "Hey there good lookin."

Winter relaxed considerably, "Cinder. You really need to quit doing that."

Looking smug and feeling on top, Cinder just pulled Winter into the elevator, "Never. Besides, we have plans that we really need to get started on."

Winter furrows her brow, "Plans? I don't remember making any for just us even though I wanted to-"

"Oh don't worry. If you must know what they are…" trailing off, once the doors closed, Cinder had Winter pressed up against one side of the elevator, "Our plans for the night is me making sure you don't get any sleep."

Winter practically went tomato red at her advance. Oh boy. It was going to be a very long night if Cinder was in THIS type of mood.

They definitely did stay up all night. Winter begging and pleading out Cinder's name until her voice was hoarse. Cinder never let Winter touch her, too happy with her fingers knuckle deep or her favorite blood red strap-on hilted into her quivering pussy. Those melodic moans that seem to bounce off the walls and send the best shivers down Cinder's spine whenever she knew she hit a particularly good spot.

Relentless and unashamed that she could make a woman who spent years in the military building up an unbreakable facade crumble into a hot and bothered mess below her. It was such a rush to have that kind of power over a woman… A woman she loved very dearly. God, when did she fall for hard for Winter?

One final hard thrust into the older woman and Cinder was done making her a blissful mess. The slow withdrawal and a quiet gasp from the white-haired woman followed. Both of them breathing heavily and Cinder aimlessly tossed the toy aside.

A sudden feeling came over Cinder as she looked upon Winter. The usually pale skin marked with hickies and bites along her collarbone, a few dappled on her breasts with lipstick stains from the very beginning. Her thighs still spread and marked just as much. Pussy glistening from orgasms Cinder was glad to give her. Looking to Winter's face finally, she grins at how satisfied she looked.

It finally bubbled up after so long. So many nights of meeting in secret after some of the most romantic dinners. Movies. Hell, Cinder never thought she'd have someone take dancing on the beach by a bonfire under the stars.

"Winter…" she whispers and saw the stir from her lover. Slowly, as if she'd suddenly break her, Cinder kisses her lightly on the corner of her jaw.

Winter hums and pulled the woman down on top of her. Giving a quiet noise that she's listening but you could tell she wanted to fall asleep.

Cinder embraces her happily and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Those words were right on the top of her tongue and she whispered them against her skin.

Cinder expected a reaction but huffed a laugh when she felt the slow breathing above her head. "Goodnight, Winter…" Shifting into a more comfortable position, she followed suit.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruben could FEEL the tension from his girlfriend. She was racing around and trying to make everything perfect for tonight. The big night. The night she finally introduces Ruben to Winter.

So Ruben stays standing in his boxers, looking concerned as Weiss tears through brand new clothes she likes on him. Grumbling angry nos and holding up shirts and tie combinations. Really, he was just a Ken doll waiting to be dressed up.

Soon she grabbed dresses and compared colors between them and the shirts. Soon the many, many options dwindled to two. A red and white matching set or a modest pastel set.

Weiss was still thinking critically and looked about ready to explode. As a good boyfriend, Ruben had to step forward and hug her from behind, "Weiss… You need to calm down…."

Weiss let out a huge sigh and leaned against him. "It has to be perfect. She needs to like you or…" she huffs, "Or I'll have to fight her to the death."

Ruben laughs, "So serious. Would you guys use rapiers in you death fight?"

"Yes. Myrtenaster will make sure I win." She eyes the beautifully ornate rapier on her wall and removed herself from her lover, "Time to get back to work."

Ruben whines before pulling her back in, "Weiss. The dinner isn't until Eight tonight. We have all the time in the world to get ready." Snuggling his face into the crook of her neck before giving soft kisses.

Weiss closes her eyes and groans, "You always seem to know how to distract me."

Ruben grins, "My job for when you're overloading."

Weiss rolls her eyes before feeling roaming hands that definitely know what they're doing. Sucking in air when they brush against the hem of her blouse. "And you think this will help me relax?"

Ruben gives a hum and kisses her neck again, "It's helped many times before. Unless you want something else, Weiss."

Never a woman to look a gift horse in the mouth, she definitely gave Ruben the lead. Rough hands against smooth skin that gave Weiss the best shivers and bra pushed up out of the way. Already pining for the attention only her boyfriend can give, her hips roll eagerly against the bulge in his boxers.

Pushed and bent over the side of the bed with clothes long discarded, Ruben hiked up her skirt and fished out his throbbing member. Weiss's soaked panties were moved aside and feeling him tease at entry.

Right before he could push in, the door to Weiss's bedroom swings open in a hurry, "Weis-" Cinder stops mid-sentence to see they were both very indisposed of, "Oh. So this is what heterosexuals look like when they're about to have sex."

Weiss almost murdered Cinder right then and there.

* * *

So with only an hour left before their dinner reservations, Weiss was stressed and horrifically Horny. Capital H and all. Ruben now felt really bad that he couldn't help her at all today but at least the outfits were decided upon. 'That's good right?' The scathing look he received afterward only made him fear for his life.

So Weiss was showered, dressed and accessories added before her hair was done the way she thought looked best with her white dress. Now she was at the vanity to do her makeup. Ruben was behind her somewhere, on her naughty list for the afternoon. He should of let her kill Cinder but he stopped her.

So now he was getting dressed. In his dress pants and a white tank top, he was bent over an ironing board as he gets all of the wrinkles out of his red dress shirt. This outfit was solely bought to impress the older Schnee sister and make sure he leaves a good impression as well. Cinder and Blake did not help whatsoever and now Weiss was worried that all Winter will remember is his looks and none of his qualities.

Weiss grumbles angrily as she finished her makeup and sees Ruben finally pull on his pressed shirt. White tie and suit jacket nearby to finish the ensemble when he gets his shirt just right. Tie snaked under the collar and stood out bright against the blood red. Before he could even attempt to tie it, Weiss swooped in. Dexterous fingers nimbly tied it in one go and smoothed it over his chest.

Ruben grins as he looked to her, "You look beautiful Weiss."

Weiss huffs, "Of course. I am a Schnee after all." She didn't fight the light dusting of pink from her cheeks. Because he means every word when he compliments her. He means the world to her as well. "And you look handsome as well."

Ruben goes bashful in his nice clothes. A goofball that definitely snuck in and stole her heart when she wasn't realizing it. God... She loves him so much. "Thanks Weiss." He gives a very chaste kiss on her forehead before grabbing the suit jacket to put on. "Are you ready for me to finally meet your sister?"

Weiss felt a twisted feeling in her gut of anxiety. But she couldn't think of a better person to meet her most trusted family member. "Yes."

* * *

They were the first to arrive at the restaurant. A very high class and nice dressed place that would impress her sister's taste. Ruben was now the uncomfortable one with anxiety. He only has bad memories of good restaurants and he has a feeling he's going to somehow make the place explode with his awkwardness.

"You'll be fine." Weiss had to reassure him because she also knew how disastrous some dinner dates were in these types of settings. Really, they were only more endearing and made her love him all the more. The stiffs here need to learn a little fun and chaos or else how can they call themselves five stars? They can't.

So she was giving his arm a comforting pet as she sits next to him at their secluded corner table. Soon Weiss spots the familiar form of her sister and grins big, "She's here." Ruben felt sick all of a sudden.

Winter excuses the waiter and smiles at Weiss, "Nice to see you again, sister." Weiss couldn't stop herself from hugging her older sister again. She never knew when they'd get to do it again sometimes and she cherished it.

Winter let go and soon turned her attention onto Ruben. Ruben never knew true fear until now when he felt the airdrop fifteen degrees from the older Schnee, "And who is this?"

Weiss turns, grinning happily, "This is my boyfriend, Ruben Rose."

Not one to try and be impolite. It was practically impossible for Ruben so he was quick to get up. Forgetting that there was a table and glasses of water on said table, "Hi I-" Cutting himself off when he bumps into the table and causing water to splash onto the white tablecloth. Winter and Weiss watch him turn a deep red in embarrassment, "I-Uhm. Sorry." He clears his throat and tries to calmly engage now, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ruben."

Winter took this in and Cinder's description was spot on. He really is like a golden retriever running at you. "Quite." Intriguing. "My name is Winter Schnee." Giving his hand a firm shake.

Ruben shakes back and gives a grin, "Sorry. I'm kind of nervous."

"And you don't need to be." Weiss sighs and gets him to sit down on their side again, Winter sitting down opposite of them.

"Weiss has told me some things about you… Cinder and Blake as well." Winter starts, "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Ruben gulps hard and gives a forced chuckle, "W-well. Uhm- I am a mechanic and I work for my Uncle Qrow after he took over my Mom's shop. She died when I was really young." He thinks and grins, "I have a corgi that's almost a year old. His name is Zwei. I have an older brother named Yang who's dating Blake. And I've been dating Weiss for almost… Seven months."

Winter looked pleased while Weiss gave his hand a small squeeze when he mentioned his mother. Mothers were a sensitive subject in general for them both so they never brought them up. "So, since you're a mechanic, that would mean you're good with your hands?"

Weiss answered on instinct, "He really is!" Winter and Ruben had to look at Weiss in disbelief before horror dawned on her features, "I- What I meant to say was yes, he is. If anything breaks he fixes it."

Winter gives a hum, "Well if that's what you meant, that must mean there's a lot of leaks in your apartment, Weiss."

The comment was so lewd that Weiss turns redder than Ruben's paint job on his truck. She nearly fainted from the whiplash of blushing. Ruben just nods, "Well, I guess? I've fixed her coffee maker, installed a few different items and had to fix her favorite vi-" Weiss's hand slaps over his mouth.

"She does NOT need to know about that!"

"Really? Sounds like he is rather good with his hands," Winter grabs her glass of wine and takes a sip.

Weiss wanted to explode, her face bright red, 'Who is this woman and what has she done with the real Winter?'

Ruben grins, "Certainly! If your car ever needs a tune up, I'll do it for free!"

Winter grins, "That's kind of you, Ruben. Though I'm more leaning towards female mechanics and their handiness."

Weiss choked on her food.

* * *

The night continued as such. Winter was enjoying Ruben's playful puppy side and making the best innuendos possible. Weiss has been and always will be easy to tease. She also took a liking to Ruben. At the end of dinner Winter turned to the young couple, smiling, "I like you, Ruben. Please continue to care for my little sister."

Ruben gives a big grin, "Gladly! It was a pleasure to meet you, Winter."

The two shook hands before the sisters hugged, "Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight." She hugged her older sister to express it the best she can, "I love you."

"Love you too." Winter leaves and Ruben drives Weiss back to her apartment.

The drive was silent, Ruben humming along to an older country song as he taps on the steering wheel. Though he jumps slightly when he feels a hand on the inside of his thigh. "Ruben.."

"Yes, Weiss?" He didn't take his hands off the wheel but they visibly tightened when she started to stroke his leg.

Weiss eyes him with a heated gaze, "Let's finish what we started this afternoon."

Ruben gulped hard, it didn't take him long at all to find somewhere secluded and hidden away from view. Dimly lit and seatbelts were thrown aside, Weiss straddled him when he parked and gave him a steering kiss. A moan escaping when he grabs her ass, groping hard and moving her dress up to her waist.

The prospect of car sex never appealed to Weiss before but now that she honestly didn't want to wait, she'll make an exception. Grinding down hard as she could on the familiar bulge and feeling two fingers tease her lips through her underwear. A gasp leaves her and she grins at the kisses and nips he's leaving on her neck.

Weiss couldn't take it. Hands finding his pants, "Lift up." Ordering him and he did just that the best he could from his position. Dress pants moved down and boxers pushed out of the way to show off a very needy cock.

Getting his seat reclined, she moved her panties to the side and lowered herself onto his cock. A long drawn out moan filled the air and she made sure to take all of him. Heart racing and hips moving at a fast pace. Bouncing on top of his lap as she balanced herself on top of him. Hands combing through the fabric on the roof to remind her not to smack the top of her head against it.

Ruben lowered the top of her dress to show off perky breasts and hardened nipples. Grabbing them roughly and she lets out a gasp, she closes her eyes to focus.

Feeling his throbbing cock reach deep inside of her as she fucks herself on top of him. She suddenly went ridged on top of him, an orgasm ripping through her already and letting out please and moans. 'God. Just fuck me, Ruben!'

Ruben couldn't believe Weiss already came. That was an honest first and she's never been this honey before. It was amazing to see her climax and be apart of it instead of distracted by his own. So the last rational part of his brain got them both to the backseat.

Straddling behind her and sliding his cock inside of her cunt again with a renewed vigor. Hands firmly on her hips and thrusting inside of her. The rough motion of his movements making the lewdest of slapping sounds to mix with her wonderful moans. His own spilling out as he holds her, grip around her waist tightening.

A long moan comes from Weiss as nails rake down the seat's faux leather. Another powerful orgasm washing over Weiss, pussy clamping down over Ruben's cock with a need. He had to shut his eyes tight as he feels his own climax coming. "Ah fuck-" He cried out, burying his cock deep inside of her as he cums. Back rigid and holding her close. Both panting heavily before he pulls out slowly, Weiss lets out a quiet gasp as he does.

"God I needed that." She mumbles into her arms, sweat beaded on her forehead and grinning. Ruben chuckles as he sees her ungracefully plop down onto the backseat, "I could tell. I've never seen you orgasm without me before." Teasing and getting a gentle barefooted kicked to the arm. "It was cute. I love you, Weiss." He says and plops on top of her to squish her against the seat.

Weiss huffs at his added weight and grins, "I love you too, dolt." She still can't believe she even fell in love with him.

She's so damn lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruben shuts the suitcase on his bed and pets it nicely, "Stuffed full and ready to go!"

"You sound a little too excited to leave." Weiss adds from her spot on the bed.

Ruben sighs, "Well, it's not a fun reason for leaving. But my uncle is adamant on me coming to this car thing with him."

Weiss grins, "To get away from life for awhile. It's nice when you have the time. I wonder what it's like to have it."

"You make it sound like you never have free time to yourself."

"I don't. Work is my free time when I'm not with you, Ruben."

Feeling guilty, he moves the suitcase to sit next to her, "I'm sorry."

Weiss sighs heavily, "I love spending time with you. Never doubt that." Kissing his cheek and getting a hearty hug in return, "I'll miss you, dolt."

Ruben nuzzles and squeezes tighter, "I'll miss you too."

Eventually driving the dolt to the airport and meeting his very strange uncle, "The name's Qrow."

Weiss shook his hand that was offered and she didn't know what to think of him, "Weiss Schnee. Charmed."

He shrugged indifferently, "Most women are."

Ruben gives an awkward chuckle, nervous of the interaction already, "Anyways! Let's get going Qrow."

The older man just turned and walked with his duffle bag, "Don't take too long saying goodbye. It's only two weeks."

Weiss glares at Qrow before turning to Ruben, "Interesting man."

"He's great. But he's not a people person." He leans down and gives a kiss, "Bye Weiss. I'll text you every night."

Weiss grins, "You better. See you soon."

* * *

Returning home from the airport, Weiss now felt void of Ruben's sunny demeanor. "What did I do before I had a boyfriend again."

Blake was unable to stop Cinder before she added, "A vibrator."

The red that enveloped Weiss's face gave Cinder a reason to guffaw onto the floor in a heaping fit of laughter. Blake felt bad, she did, but she joined in almost immediately. "YOU'RE BOTH AWFUL!"

Cackling continued before Weiss had enough. Grabbing a very large pillow that decorated the sofa, she smacked them both with the plush weapon of choice.

Cinder goes flopping onto the floor again while Blake face plants into the cushions, "Ah- STOP!"

Once revenge was settled, Weiss grins, "Now. Let's start this over. What did we do before we had boyfriends and girlfriends?"

Cinder gets up and straightens herself up, "Well… Movies on the couch. Coffee dates. Sad lonely nights alone with ourselves?"

Weiss gave Cinder a deadpanned look and Blake raised an eyebrow, "You said that to both Weiss and I. We weren't sad at night, we had books and work. Which reminds me, I have homework to finish." Getting up to head to her room.

Weiss sighs, "Work or books… That is kind of sad."

"Don't worry, Weiss…. Your Ruben robot will keep you company."

Weiss missed tackling Cinder as the other woman fled from the area.

* * *

Out of absolute spite, Weiss made sure she didn't even think about using toys or fingers. Nothing. She was going to be chaste until Ruben got back. Honestly, Cinder was going to be the one to lose this nonexistent battle they're fighting. Though Cinder certainly knew something was happening because when morning came, Weiss wouldn't stop glaring at her.

"WHAT!?" She finally asks, mouth full of food.

Glaring even more, "I want to make a bet with you Cinder."

That made the woman grin and Blake sat to the side intrigued. "Oh? What could it be, ?"

Weiss smoothed out the paper napkin next to her before continuing, "Since you seem too involved in what I do with my free time. Aka all of your damn vibrator jokes." Venom dripped off of those words and even Blake felt tension from her, "I propose that I can go all two weeks of Ruben's away time without any stimuli if you can go two weeks without making a joke at my expense."

Cinder felt her blood run cold, "That's not fair."

"It is though and that's why you're scared."

Glaring at the business woman now, she was filled with confidence suddenly, "Deal. What do we get if we win?"

Weiss had to think about it, "If I win… You have to tell me who you're dating."

That made Conder's face pale before she rounded back up, "If I win. You have to flash Yang."

"Hey-"

"Fine." Was snarled through gritted teeth, she hates that brute.

"Guys… It's not that serious." Blake also didn't want Yang being flashed because she knows he'll make a joke at Weiss's breasts. She didn't want Yang to die.

Both women shook on it before leaving the breakfast table.

"This… Is going to be a disaster."

* * *

The first week started simple enough. Cinder and Weiss practically ignored each other for three days as they went to work, came home and went to their rooms. Blake day there all those days and took in the silence with a grain of salt. Mostly because she likes when they're rowdy and now that this bet is going on. Nothing. Silence.

She can't stand it. "I'm going to Yang's!" Shutting her book in a huff before grabbing as much stuff as possible. He was going to distract her but she needed some chaos.

Cinder grumpily was texting Winter about how hard it is not to make fun of Weiss. "She's easy to bait though."

"Please Cinder." The text read almost like a plea, "Just let her be and she won't goad you into making terrible sex jokes."

"Her existing within five feet of me just- It happens. She's too easy to tease." This was torture and Cinder flops face first onto a blood red comforter, "When these two weeks are up. I will be free."

Where Winter was sitting as she read the message, she had to roll her eyes, "As dramatic as ever."

"You love it."

Winter sighed at the message before a blip came up across their messages. The picture popped up and there would be no mistaking was it was based on how red Winter got. "I'M AT WORK."

; )

The only reply she got back. Winter saved the picture before deleting it in a hurry from her messages. 'I'll message you later'

'Good.'

* * *

While Weiss glares at her ceiling. Bored. Sitting up, she had to look around at what her room had to offer for entertainment. Eyeing a specific lock box, that was out of the question. Soon her eyes met a familiar console that her boyfriend left behind.

Intrigued by the useless thing, she shimmied off the bed to sit on the floor in his spot. He uses it so often that she knew how to turn it on. She never touched one of these before and she regrets she has to now so she didn't go stir crazy.

Tv on and the logo appears for a few seconds before asking for a log in. Well… She's not RubenSandwish, obviously a Yang name, so she made a new profile.

'These are very invasive for a console profile…' mumbling as she enters it in, 'Like giving a shitty half assed resume to a conglomerate.'

Once all her info was in, her phone binged with an email and now she needed a username. Narrowing her eyes as she thought. Trying a few too many names and seeing them all taken, she huffed and grabbed her phone, 'I hate this.'

A text was sent to Blake since she was going to be near the brute. 'I need Yang's help.'

Blake's reply was asinine in turn, 'He can only help me with those problems Weiss.'

'I don't mean that! I need help with a clever username… Sadly enough.'

A few minutes pass before a reply came, 'Hey Weiss Queen.' Ugh…

'I'm using your brother's dumb console. I need a username.'

'Oh? I'll play a couple games with you when you sign up. How about… Weissicle?'

The puns. Weiss felt her blood boiling already, 'No.'

'WeissCreamSundae? WeissInMyRice, ya know… Like Yeti in my Spaghetti? Get it?'

Weiss groans and smacks her phone against her head, 'Please… Tell me you're trying.'

'I always try to be the punniest. Though the last one was reaching-' The formidable three dots appeared as he types back to her. The username he suggested made her want to murder him.

Throwing her head back and closing her eyes in defeat though. 'Fine.' Tossing her phone away, she grabbed the controller and glares at the screen as she types.

'SchneenisterQueen'

Yang must have known. A friend request shot to her immediately from the GoldenDragon69. She denied the friend request immediately and a ping came from her phone.

'Weiss! Addddd meeeeeee.'

Another friend request and she begrudgingly added him.

Her friends list soon had a one next to it and he added her to a game he was playing, 'I don't even know what game this is….' thinking and joining anyway.

She was surprised by the talking gorilla on the screen and glares very hard. 'Oh no. It's stupid already.'

The game was brightly colored and loud. Having to adjust a few things so she could even stand it, she saw her level one and then she gawks at Yang's level and a plaque!? It was shiny and multicolored with four stars next to his level.

Soon she saw Yang's username flashing in the top left and she got a message again, 'Put on Rube's headset! I know he has one at your place!'

Looking and seeing a bulky headset near her, she grabbed it to slipped it on then hooked it into the console. The noises became more vivid and clear and soon she heard, "Weiss! You ready to play!?"

"Oh my god you're loud." She didn't even hide her disdain.

"You can adjust the volume with a little scroll wheel on your headset. Or even on the system. It resets whenever you have a new person on the system. Now if you just logged on for him, all of his settings would be there."

Weiss did again and sighs, "How much am I going to hate this game, Yang?"

"A lot."

"Sounds about right."

"No worries Weiss! We have allllll night to get you to be the best."

Oh no. She regrets everything.

* * *

Week two started and now is when Cinder and Weiss were getting restless. Blake could sense someone needed to break somehow. Thus why a weird competition within the competition started.

Weiss, despite how much she hated this, tried to make herself look like the easiest target to make fun of. She tried everything. What she wore, spoke, ate. How many times does she have to eat a bratwurst for the other woman to make a dick joke!? If she never saw a bratwurst again, it'd be too soon.

Cinder was LIVID. It's not fair. Weiss was trying to coerce her into sex jokes about her. 'If I see a bratwurst near her I'll- No- be strong!' She put on a fake smile and handed Weiss a napkin, "You got a little on your chin, Weiss." She got up and left.

Weiss curses quietly, "Almost had it."

Blake snorts, "She really wants to make a gagging dick joke. I know it… She's going to get you back though."

She scoffs and gets up, "I'd like to see her try."

Cinder was three steps ahead already, 'Revenge is sweet.' She messaged a certain man before politely adding, 'Trust me. She'll love all the pictures you send her.'

So when night came, the first message appeared, 'Hey baby! I hope you're having a good night !'

Weiss smiles when she receives the text, 'I am now. Can't wait for you to be home.'

Ruben's next text confused her though, 'Oh! Someone told me to send you something so you wouldn't miss me too much!'

Intrigued, a photo message appeared and when she tapped on it, she almost passed out from blood all of the blood rushing to her head.

Standing naked with a very erect dick was Ruben in front of a bathroom mirror. She felt like she's almost forgotten what it's look like after almost two weeks. Muscles showing and he looked like he was about to get into a shower.

A shower with Ruben. That sounded nice right now, against a wall…. Held up by stronger arms and letting him have his way with her….

Snapping out of it, she chucks the phone away in a hurry. 'No- No! Bad. I can't. Even though I really want to.' She got up to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Cinder was in the living room and she almost laughed at Weiss, "Not getting sick, are you?"

"No. Just got a little hot doing yoga."

"In dress slacks and a blouse?"

"I'm most relaxed at work." A terrible, terrible lie that made Weiss gag.

Cinder chortled before going back to her magazine, "Of course. How could I forget."

Weiss glares at her before drinking and heading back to her room. The cool glass pressed to her forehead to sooth the heat. Her phone flashed again. "Oh no."

She shut the door and hesitantly grabbed the phone. "I don't think I can manage…"

Opening the messages between her and him, it was a video. "Oh… It's even worse…."

Pressing it, it loaded with a steam billowing around the bathroom and soon she saw Ruben's face.

"Hey Weiss! I know we'll be seeing each other soon and I was told that you might like this kind of stuff. It was weird to find out but I'll gladly do anything for you!"

That's so sweet and a piece of information she'll exploit later. Though soon the phone's camera moved and her mouth went dry. One hand roaming over hardened muscle that had suds sliding down and they twitched with the slowest of movement.

She rubbed her legs together in protest of this video but she continued with the torture. Her free hand gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

He soon set his phone up against a wall and his body towered over it. A perfect shot of his dick cradled in his hand, he must be imaging them together right now.

He started pumping slowly with the head poking out with each thrust of his hand. The other on the side of the wall to brace himself over the camera, panting quietly over the sound of rushing water.

Then the first 'Weiss' to escape his lips sounded cracked and pleading. His hand pumping his cock faster as his moans were kept tame and his spine going rigid with each passing minute.

"I can't wait to come home. I need you bad, Weiss."

"Oh god." She shuddered as she watched. Feeling horribly turned on and no outlet was killing her right now.

A few low groans and he bit his lip between his teeth before freezing. Cum shot out into draining water and some pearled out onto his hand. Panting and letting go of his softening member, he grabs the phone.

Looking pleased and a little flushed, he gives a goofy grin, "Love you, Weiss. I'll text you again tomorrow night."

The end of the message and Weiss tosses it to the side. She closed her eyes and had two thoughts.

"That was hot." And "Cinder is dead."

So. Fucking. Dead.


	15. Chapter 15

"So… Who won?"

The question plagued Cinder and Weiss as they sit at the kitchen table. Heads hung in shame as Blake judges them from her spot.

"We… Don't want to talk about it."

Blake threw her hands in the air, "You both had twelve hours. Twelve of them."

"I couldn't help it." Weiss's face was so bright, she was glowing.

Cinder clears her throat, "It's just- She just did that and I- It was just so easy. It was like I was meant to make fun of her…"

Blake groans, "You both lost. So you both have to pay up what you owe. Weiss has to flash Yang and Cinder has to tell us who she's dating."

Cinder hides her face more and Weiss sighs, "I'm doomed." They both said it in unison.

Blake rolls her eyes, "How did this happen? You just both couldn't have failed at once."

"Well-"

* * *

Weiss and Cinder practically feared each other with all the terrorizing they've been doing. Cinder had Ruben send Weiss even more thirsty videos. Weiss tried to set herself up for more jokes the best she could. Blake was seeing the collapse of two empires at once and checked her clock. Twelve hours left.

Cinder was chomping at the bits. Watching Weiss practically throw herself at her for jokes was killing her. No amount of Winter's distraction was going to save her. She wanted to explode.

Weiss was livid. She felt hot under the collar and wanting to pounce. Something. She really was wishing for Ruben 2.0 right now and when this was over, she was going to buy one and express deliver it.

All of the videos she was sent made her want to just lose. But the thought of flashing that… Yang made her remember she does not want to do that. She wants to do Ruben damnit!

So now she was sitting in the kitchen, miserable and wanting these last few hours to go by so she could finally take care of herself. Though she keeps torturing herself over all the videos and pictures her very loving boyfriend sent her. The last one made her want to do all sorts of things. Especially to him. Who knew strawberries and whipped cream would be the most delicious thing in the world… When presented on Ruben.

'Ugh.' Groaning in her head as she looks at work. She wasn't absorbing any of it, just lookin at words that meant nothing to her in this state.

Eventually Cinder came in and froze. She saw Weiss lifeless at the table and cautiously moved around her. Getting coffee ready and a snack so she could harass Winter even more.

Weiss glares at her before finally saying, "I know it was you."

Cinder froze again with a finger on the button to start her coffee. Ice filled her veins in terror, "What do you mean?"

A tired but cruel gaze fell onto Cinder's back, "Those videos…"

"Videos?" Feigning ignorance as she shakily puts a cup under the spout.

Weiss launched up to point a video on pause at Cinder. Ruben, clad in nothing but whipped cream, made Cinder turn red. Damn. "These are because of you. He's too damn innocent to have thought up randomly, 'Let's sext Weiss!'"

Defending herself, Cinde added, "You're welcome!"

"Cinder! Do you know what kind of torture you put me under? This is low even for you!"

Throwing her hands in the air, "You call that torture!? You've been setting yourself up for burns and heavy dragging from me for two weeks straight! THAT'S TORTURE!"

Their argument continued as they only got more heated. Blake stayed where she was, afraid and confused. A loud commotion and then a shattering of glass had Blake up immediately.

"HAH! YOU CAVED-" was shouted in unison before dead silence.

Blake walked in and paused, "Did someone die?"

Weiss was on the floor with her skirt chucked off to the side and stained dark brown. Two hands between her legs and beet red. Cinder has her hands over her mouth, shocked. A mug was smashed on the floor with the instant coffee maker tipped over.

The two roommates register Blake was there and rushed her, "SHE CAVED!"

Blake bid herself behind her smut novel, "W-Wait-"

"Weiss practically jumped her fingers-"

"You SAID 'That's not the only thing hot to ever be on your skin!' Which seemed forced for you." Disappointed almost.

"Oh please. Like you haven't let Ruben-"

"Aaaaahhh Bupt bupt bupt!" Blake stops that before it goes further. "No. I'm ending this." Putting them both into chairs at the table and that's how they got where they were.

"Fuck." Weiss grumbles angrily.

"You'll get it soon. Quit asking for it."

"You-"

"Enough!" Slamming Ninjas Of love onto the table, "No more. You both lost. You pay up. You. Move. ON!"

They lower their heads to Blake.

"Fine."

* * *

Ruben was humming as he texts Weiss that he's at the front door. He had just gotten back and wanted to surprise her with dinner at a nice hotel. Having told her that, he was only sent a winking emoji and nothing after.

Fixing up his tie and jacket, he waits for her to appear. Yang right beside him as he knocks, "Good luck tonight, Rubes."

"You too, Yang. Bake needs a vacation after this from what you made it seem like."

"No worries. Best boyfriend Yang will help calm her down." Grinning and they both look to the door when it opens.

Yang gave a low whistle while Ruben turned red in the face. Weiss was dressed to the nines. Low cut dress that flows around her ankles, white choker with a sapphire in the middle and matching earrings. Hair done up and makeup flawless, looking like a princess while Ruben looks like a slob.

"W-Wow." Ruben gawks and suddenly needs to straighten himself up again. Weiss stops him and pulled him down by the tie for a kiss.

"Welcome home, Dolt. You look handsome tonight."

Ruben giddily returns her kiss after these last two weeks and gives a goofy grin "You look absolutely beautiful."

Yang blanched next to them, "Get a room."

"I intend to." Weiss adds and straightens Ruben's tie, "Oh and Yang?"

Yang looks to her in confusion before both of the brothers gave dumbfounded looks when Weiss flashes the oldest brother, "Wha-?"

"I lost a bet. Enjoy the view. Now goodbye." Pulling the dress back up, she grabs Ruben's arm to pull him away with a saunter in her step.

Yang walked into the apartment, flabbergasted. Blake walked up to him in a hurry, "Are you okay!?" If he's not telling jokes, someone must have died for sure.

"Weiss just flashed me."

Blake groans and Cinder laughs from couch. "Well Cinder. Now you have to make good on your promise."

"I will." Groaning from her spot now, mood ruined.

Winter is not going to be happy about this.

* * *

Don't worry, next chapter will be what Weiss and Ruben are upto in case anyone thought I'd just leave that out. I won't. v u v


End file.
